I Hate What I Hate
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: What happens if your first day of school someone or something ruins your day? Read and find out how our favorite characters handle to something they hate most of all until they find themselves falling in love. 8th chap update.
1. Phase001:Worst Day

**I Hate What I Hate**

**Kairi:** This I have no idea what came into me. This made me get the ideas that make me too happy.

**Summary:** What happens if your first day of schools someone or something ruins your day? Read and find out how our favorite characters handle to something they hate most of all. Until they find themselves falling in love. KL, AC, YS, DM, SSL, and more possible pairings to my story including love triangles.

**Phase 001 Worst Day**

Monday morning

"Okay… so why am I still here?" she asked herself

A girl with long brown hair tied loosely at the end was Shiho Hahnenfuss, age 16, has been standing on the same ground while staring at her new school, SEED Academy School, for quite a while ever since she came to the school early. She wasn't nervous or shy in fact she doesn't know in which direction is she supposes to take. Also she has no one else around to ask for direction.

"Okay… I could do this." She whispered, "Just act normal and be yourself."

Shiho began to get inside of SEED Academy School until she bumped into someone. Before she could apologize to that person, the guy she bumped into has platinum-silver hair and pair of blue eyes. Shiho didn't know to herself that she was gazing at the platinum-silver haired guy in admiration.

"Watch where you going woman!" yelled a guy in the same age as her with platinum-silver hair.

Shiho snapped off to reality and found herself that the platinum-silver haired guy was not what she was expecting. First she though the guy would be nice although in reality it was the opposite.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shiho screamed, "You're telling me I'm the one who is at fault?"

"Hell yeah!" he answered back.

Before Shiho could even talk to him back, she looks at her watch. She gasped as she saw the watch was pointing fifteen minutes before class was about to begin. She can't take her time arguing to the platinum-silver haired guy, she really needs to find her class first.

"You're lucky I won't kick your ass, dude. I'm going to be late for my first class." Shiho sneered at him. "I'll kick your ass someday."

The platinum-haired guy didn't answer her warning instead he gave her a dead glare, which frightens other people although Shiho wasn't afraid of his glare. She glared at him back, which surprises him. Then she headed off inside the school while the platinum-silver haired guy watched her ago.

"Wow… she's the first person who glared at me back to my famous dead glare." He whispered with a little awe.

Inside of SEED Academy School, one certain girl with short blonde hair and pair of golden eyes wearing not girly attires since she was wearing pants was searching around the school. The girl was Cagalli Yula Attha not your average girl but she seems tomboyish to her attire.

"I'm pretty sure room 11-A should be here." She whispers softly. "This school is freaking ENORMOUS! Where the hell is my twin anyway? He ditched me."

"May I help you?" a guy asked her.

Cagalli turned around and saw a guy with bluish hair and pair of emerald green eyes. He was gorgeous to his handsome look not to mention he could be an artist or a model. Cagalli could feel a hot steam could about to burst out but she didn't dare to show it in front of that person.

"Umm… I'm looking for room 11-A… who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Athrun Zala." Athrun introduced himself, "You are

"My name's Cagalli Yula Attha like I said do you know where room 11-A?" she said.

"You're on the wrong side." Athrun told her. "This is where 12 graders are. The 11 graders are down."

"I see. Thanks for telling me the way, sempai." Cagalli thanked him.

"Sempai? You must be mistaken, I'm also an 11th grader and we're classmates." He corrected her errors.

"Oh? Sorry 'bout that, Athrun. It's just that you seem more mature so I thought you might be one of the sempais." She answered, "Sorry."

"It's okay, Cagalli. Everyone makes mistake." He told her with a smile.

Athrun and Cagalli started to walk and chat and talk about themselves. Cagalli finds herself that she is being drawn to such an interesting guy she ever meet. The blue haired guy was even kind enough to give her a tour around the school. Not to mention Athrun is kind of cute and she also find him he has some irresistible charm when the girls sees him.

"Hey Athrun can you tell me where the girl's restroom?" she asked him

Athrun suddenly stopped talking and looked at the tomboy blonde haired girl with a surprising expression. Cagalli stared at him back with her face written 'what'.

"Wait you're a girl?" he said.

Cagalli suddenly went angry then she slapped to Athrun's cheek. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS BEFORE?" she yelled at him.

Before the blue haired guy could even get his chance to explain and apologize the tomboy blonde haired girl of his mistake. Too late, Cagalli was already heading her way on the opposite direction from Athrun. The blue haired guy just watched at her go awing at her reaction. He couldn't believe to himself that Cagalli would slap him that hard.

"It looks like this may be getting interesting." Athrun smirked.

Somewhere inside of the school, a young boy in age of sixteen, was Shinn Asuka, has been waiting on the school's hallway. He seems to be waiting for someone although when he saw other people were walking around. He saw no one whom he seems familiar with.

"Man… This will be the beginning of my high school life. I wonder where Rey studies?" Shinn wondered. "Life doesn't look interesting without him around."

Shinn starting to walk while he was busily thinking as his mind were being mind off, he wasn't being careful to know where he was going. As he reaches to the next, he suddenly bumped into someone, a girl who looks about the same age as him. He manages to hold the gravity but the girl doesn't so he catches behind her just in time.

"Are you alright?" Shinn asked the girl worriedly.

The girl looks at Shinn with her magenta eyes. She has short blonde hair and pair of magenta eyes. To her looks she seems so innocent at first glance. Shinn was astonished to see such a beautiful creature he had ever met. Yet he wasn't in any particular girls except this girl was totally different. First he thought the girl will smile at him and thanks him on the other hand he saw the girl with magenta eyes were staring at him in furious. He could not tell why until he suddenly felt the soft feeling to his both hands. Then he realized the soft feeling that he was touching to the girl's… breasts.

"HENTAI!" she yelled at him.

Then she slapped at him at his right cheek really hard and she started to walk off leaving Shinn holding his swollen right cheek as he watches her leave. It's a good thing no one was there to watch what's going on or else someone must have taken a picture and publishes it to the school's newspaper.

"But that wasn't my intention." Shinn cried but the girl didn't hear that.

Away from Shinn on another floor, another guy with brown hair and pair of violent eyes was walking on the school's hallway with a girl with long pink hair. The brown haired guy was Kira Yamato while the girl with long pink hair was Lacus Clyne. The two of them were having a nice chatting until…

"Oh gosh I forgot Cagalli!" Kira exclaimed.

"Cagalli? Who is she?" Lacus asked him wondering,

"Cagalli is my twin sister, Lacus. I think she'll kill me if I don't help her." He said. "You want me to introduce my sister? She's really nice and I think you two will become good friends."

"Then I'm looking forward to see your sister." She smiled at him. "So where do we look first?"

Few more minutes until first class is about to begin, the students started to go to their respective class where they are assign. In room 11-A, students are staring to introduce to each other Kira and Lacus were first who came inside of the room. They're both really tired finding Kira's twin. Kira felt really responsible

"Cagalli I'm glad to see you're okay." Kira said. "About… I'm really sorry that I've left you behind."

"Yea." She answered then she notices Lacus was standing next to her brother, "Or was it because you and that girl were having a good time?" she smirked evilly.

"CAGALLI!" he shouted at his twin while blushing.

Lacus didn't mind what Cagalli said, "My name is Lacus Clyne. And you must be Kira's twin, Cagalli." She said, "I hope you and I will be great friends."

"Sure. It's nice to meet you Lacus." The blonde girl smiled at Lacus.

Cagalli bowed at them then she just takes to her seat and sat down looking a little sulky. Kira and Lacus looked at the tomboy blonde haired girl confusedly what made her upset. Then another student came in the class, this time Kira knew the person. And the person who entered to his or her classroom was none other than Athrun Zala.

"Kira? Is that you?" Athrun asked Kira.

"Whoa I didn't expect that we'll be classmates, Athrun." Said Kira.

"Who is he?" Lacus asked him kindly.

"Oh sorry, Lacus. Let me introduce my best friend Athrun Zala. Athrun this is Lacus Clyne." Kira introduced both Athrun and Lacus.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zala. Or should I call you Athrun instead?" Lacus smiled at Athrun with her hand extended to Athrun.

Athrun smile at her back and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Lacus. And call me 'Athrun' please." He answered.

After Athrun shake hands with Lacus he suddenly felt something scary no more like something irritated around the class that he couldn't describe. He scans around the class then he saw a girl who looks exactly like Lacus except hers are more revealing to her figure. The Lacus-alike girl caught Athrun was looking at her then she gave her a smug smile, which shivers him then he turns back to Lacus.

"I don't want to ask you personal but is that girl who looks like you may be your twin?" Athrun asked her,

"No, but she is my cousin. Mind you." Lacus answered, "She's Mia Campbell."

Kira didn't get what Athrun was referring but when he looks around and saw the girl who looks like Lacus. He was also surprise to see another girl who looks identical to Lacus although her clothes were much revealing than Lacus. He also asked to Lacus similar question to Athrun's then the angel being answered him the same answers like Athrun.

"Hey Cagalli I want to introduce my long best friend of mine." Kira said.

Cagalli looks up at Kira without her sulking face. Kira thought she might have finish her sulking. He gave her his best brother's warm smile to his twin. As he was about to introduce Cagalli to his best friend, Athrun, the blonde tomboy suddenly gave out a small gasp while she was pointing at him.

"YOU? WHAT ONE EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Cagalli gasped.

"I'm Kira's friend…" Athrun explained her, "Wait don't tell me you're Kira's twin?"

Cagalli continue to fume up, "HELL YEAH!" she answered back.

"You guys knew each other?" Lacus asked them confusedly.

"KNOW HIM? I JUST MET HIM AND HE THINKS I'M A BOY!" the blonde tomboy continues to yell.

While Cagalli was busily shouting at Athrun with her pissed-off look and Lacus and Kira were trying to best to calm them both down, Shiho arrives the class finally she found where her class. But she is not alone as she has two people with one was Nicol Amarfi the boy with green hair and pair of brown eyes while the other person was Neline Ishida the girl with brown shoulder length hair and pair of deep blue eyes. Nicol and Neline were having a lively chat to each other. Shiho find the two of them looked so cute together.

"It's a good thing these two are my classmates." Shiho whispered. "I can't stand that jerk could be my classmate to this school year."

Shiho was about to take a seat until she suddenly saw one certain platinum-silver haired guy was sitting at the back of the classroom. She could not believe that she is seeing him in her new classroom. She rubbed her eyes and wished that it were all a dream. But when she opens her eyes, the platinum-silver haired guy was still there. Then she went towards to that guy.

"YOU AGAIN?" Shiho yelled at the platinum-silver haired guy. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IN THIS CLASS, JERK?"

"I belong room 11-A. And I suppose you're also in this class right?" he answered. "Also my name isn't _'jerk'_, is Yzak Jule. You better remember that."

"Is that so. Then Yzak Jule, I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss and you better remember it too!" She said.

The brown haired girl just fumed up and stared at Yzak with full of rage and anger at him. Then she turned around and goes to another row of the seats

"Looks like this will be interesting." Yzak smirked.

Shiho was already sitting in her seat although she could not calm herself getting irritated to the guy with platinum-silver haired guy's attitude to hair. She really could not stand it and she even curse more.

"_Great! This is just great! I'm going to have this jerk as my classmate."_ She cursed under her breath. _"What more could it take?"_

Then another guy with tanned skin and blonde hair enters the room while he was searching for someone within Class 11-A. Then his eyes fall to one person he knew.

"Hey there, Yzak. How was your summer vacation." He smiled at Yzak.

"Dearka Elthman." Yzak whispered.

"Hey what's with that look, Yzak? It seems like you pissed a girl." Dearka guessed.

"Damn right. And she's different from I've met." He answered. "Looks like I'm going to have fun this school year." He smirked.

"Okay… but I'm warning you not to over do." The tanned guy warned his best friend.

Dearka looked at his best friend with a majority sweat-drop that was rolling above his head while Yzak was smirking. Looking at Yzak really makes him bored. He looked around the class finding some interesting classmate that he could talk to until his eyes fall to one girl with light brown hair and pair of blue eyes.

"Whoa that girl is a hottie." Dearka whispered, "I'd better introduce myself.

The tanned skin guy started to walk toward to the girl then he suddenly fell down and had his face land on the floor first. The whole class including the girl with light brown saw what happen then they suddenly laugh or giggle at what happen. Dearka was really embarrassed at what happen then someone nears him and help him out.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked him worriedly.

"Umm… yeah, I'm okay." He stuttered, "Thanks for your help… um…"

The light brown haired girl smiled at Dearka sweetly, "Mirialla Haww. Nice to meet you…" she said.

"I'm Dearka… Elthman… You may call me 'Dearka', Mirialla." He said, "And thanks."

The girl, Mirialla, gave another smile to Dearka then she goes back to seat as she began to chat with Lacus and Cagalli. Dearka was still standing and hasn't move from his spot as he was busily staring at Mirialla then he goes back from the back and sat next to Yzak. Yzak also saw what happen to Dearka and he fiound it really funny.

"What happen, Dearka? It wasn't like you to fall off all the sudden." Yzak smirked.

"Shut up, Yzak!" Deaka scolded him, _"Geez… this isn't my day. But at least I know her name. Still falling down in first day was so embarrassing. This never happens before."_

The class is getting nosier until someone enters to their classroom, a young man who seems to be in his twenties with blonde hair enters to the class. The students suddenly stood up politely then bowed and then they greeted him 'Good-morning-sir'.

"Good morning class. I'm Mwu La Flaga and I'll be your Math, and Homeroom teacher for this year." Mwu announced to his class. "Now I know some of you are new so I'd like you all to stand up and introduce yourself."

Mwu was smiling at the whole class as he looks around the room, he could see some of them were smiling or sulking or looking plain bored to their first day of school.

"_Looks like I'll have fun to this class."_ Mwu whispered, "Okay let's start."

While class 11-A were starting to introduce themselves to their classmates from the other room class 11-C, Shinn was depressed really bad and he has his face facing on his desk. Next to him was another guy with long blonde hair and pair of blue eyes. He was Shinn's best friend Rey Za Burrel ever since they were in kindergarten. Rey was getting worried of his best friend and he had never seen him acting like that.

"Okay, Shinn. Spit it up and tell me what's wrong?" Rey asked Shinn.

"It's nothing, Rey. I just have… oh never mind." Shinn answered.

Rey shook his head, "Really I want to know what is your mind?" he said.

"You don't want to know if I were in your place." He warned him.

Rey looked at his best friend with a confused look. "You know you can be so mysterious. And I can't predict what's on your mind." He said.

"Shut up." Shinn replied.

Shinn continues burying his face to the desk still thinking about what happened earlier while Rey just shrug of his shoulders then he turned to another guy with light blue hair. As he recalls that he suddenly felt his cheeks were burning hot then he shook his head violently. Taking the naughty images out of his head clear again.

"_Grr… don't act like a pervert, Shinn."_ He told himself.

While Shinn was still feeling guilty of what happened earlier, away from Shinn and Rey seats, the girl with magenta eyes was keeping her eyes to Shinn. The magenta eyes girl has the mixture of feeling angry yet calm at the same time thinking what happen. She could not tell what she was feeling towards Shinn. Then her friend a girl with short red violet hair and pair of purple eyes caught her looking at Shinn.

"Who are you looking at, Stellar?" the girl with short pink hair asked the

"Is that guy again." The girl with magenta eyes whispered still had her eyes on Shinn.

"You mean Shinn Asuka?" she asked her. "Know him?

Stellar shook her head, "No, I just met him a while ago, Lunamaria." She answered,

"Whoa, you're really lucky." Lunamaria commented. "I heard he's an excellent runner to a track and field."

"I wasn't asking his background, Lunamaria." Stellar corrected her.

"But I saw you were staring at him." She said with an evil smile.

Stellar suddenly blushed at what Lunamaria caught her then she told her to shut up and she keeps quiet avoiding to look Shinn. Then she suddenly recalls the earlier event

"_There's no way I would like to that pervert!" _Stellar thought, "_I don't like perverts. That what I hate most!"_

Shinn was having a hard time thinking how he could apologize to the girl with beautiful magenta eyes when he looks up he gasped as he saw the girl again. He suddenly felt nervous and scared at the same time. He told himself that he should go and apologize to her although he doesn't have enough courage to tell her in person.

"_Great! Now what shall I do now?"_ he whispered in depressed. "That girl really hates me."

First class has already begin, in class 11-A they introduced about themselves while from class 11-C were having Math as their first period to their class. Cagalli learns her twin brother, Kira, was friend with the other boys aside from Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol were his other friends too and they've been sticking together since they were kids.

Cagalli, Lacus, Shiho, Mirialla, Stellar, Lunamaria and Neline became fast friends when they've met at their recess. They even started to bond at their similar interests. Then they started to get along and have their lunch together. They even shared their stories and laughed heartedly.

"So how was it guys?" Lunamaria asked them kindly. "Your first day I mean."

"Not bad at all, Lunamaria. I think I can handle it." Lacus answered with a smile.

They continue to their talk Stellar was having much fun having with her newfound friends. Her mind was getting all relaxed but then she saw one certain guy with raven black haired and pair of red eyes was standing next to her. Stellar's smile began to fade away as she meets his gaze.

"Excuse me…" Shinn asked Stellar nervously, "Can I talk to you for a second… in private?"

Stellar looked at Shinn then she looks at her friends. They gave her a nod and tell her that to be back in fast. Then the innocent magenta-eyed girl stood up from her place and started to follow Shinn behind. They walked together until they've reached to some place where they could talk privately and no one would listen to their conversation.

"What do you want to talk me about?" Stellar asked him.

"Look umm… about what happened earlier." Shinn stuttered, "I'm really… sorry… It wasn't my intention. Please forgive me."

Shinn quickly hung his head down, bowing at her apology. Stellar watches him awing. Her impression to Shinn was different from what she expected.

"I may not know who you are but I'll forgive you." Stellar smiled at him.

"Thank you for understand me… umm…" he said.

The magenta-eyed girl giggled at him, "My name's Stellar Louissier." She replied

"I'm Shinn Asuka. Please call me Shinn. I'm more comfortable if you call me my first name." He said, "And thanks again for understanding me."

While Shinn and Stellar are starting to become friends, away from them, a girl who looks in her junior with red violet hair has been wondering around the school's ground probably for quite a long while. She seems to be looking for someone although she could not find anyone she knew around the place, as it seems so enormous for her to see.

"I wonder where Oneechan is?" wondered the girl with long red violet hair.

While she was wandering around the school she could not see where she was heading

"Hey it's also my fault too that I bumped into you." He said. "I'm Auel Neider. From class 11-C and you are?"

"I'm Meyrin Hawke. I'm from class 10-C." She answered shyly.

"Oh you must be Lunamaria's little sister, I heard." He said.

"You and Oneechan know each other?" Meyrin asked him curiously.

"Nope… but she's a classmate of mine." Auel smiled at her. "You want to have lunch with me?"

"Umm… if that's okay with you." She whispered.

Auel just smiled at her then pulled her hand along to his. Meyrin stares at Auel admiring, her heart started to beat.

"It looks like I'm going to enjoy this school." She whispered happily.

**End of Phase 001**

**Kairi:** so what do 'ya think? This story is kindda strange why I entitle this story and it was usually my quote all the time. Well to tell you the truth it's something I always imagine what sort of things that I hate when it comes to my first day of school so now I'm writing it. Hate it at first or like it? Please review I wanna hear your comments if you want me to continue this story I made.


	2. Phase002:Another Day

**I Hate What I Hate**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** This is the second chapter of my story. Of course this story is an Alternative Universe in high school style. So enjoy reading it.

**Phase 002: Another Day**

It is the second day of their school, the weather was beautiful and nice to go out and have fun. In the room of Kira and Cagalli's house, Kira has been shaking the blonde haired girl for hours although none of the things he tried to wake her up were success.

"Wake up, Cagalli!" Kira shouted.

"Hmm… gimme five more minutes, Kira. She mumbled.

"You said that five minutes ago. Now get up or we'll be late for school!" he sighed. "It's already five minutes before class starts."

**"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"** she screamed.

Cagalli burst out of her bed and headed out to the bathroom then she suddenly came out of the bathroom then goes back to her room then she goes on over and over. Kira just watched at his twin sister as a majority sweat-drop was forming above his head.

"Kira, tell your sister what she likes for breakfast." Their mother called.

"… okay…" he answered still watching at Cagalli.

**-Minutes later**

"You fooled me." Cagalli hissed angrily.

Kira and Cagalli were walking together instead of running through all the way to school. The blonde haired girl was really pissed and wanted to kill Kira so badly.

"I've got no other choice." He reasoned out. "Also we don't want to be late to know where we will sit."

Cagalli stared at her twin with one of her eyebrow raised up, "Wait the seat arrangement is today? I thought it suppose to be tomorrow."

Kira gave out few 'tsks' while waving his index finger. "You should've listen to Mr. Flaga more often, sis." He said. "If not you would've been dying in embarrassment." He suddenly laughed out.

The blonde haired girl continues to stare at her twin brother, another one although this time it is filled with rages and surely she wants to kill him. Kira knew it would be the best that he should start running away from his sister if he wants to live longer. He dashed off with all his might as his sister started to run after him.

**"I'M GONNA WRING YOUR NECK THIS TIME!"** Cagalli yelled at him.

**"ONLY IF YOU COULD CATCH ME!"** Kira shouted at her back.

In SEED Academy School, one person, Lacus, on the class 11-A was cleaning the classroom alone. The kind pink haired girl has been smiling cheerfully as she doesn't mind working really hard for the others. As she was done cleaning it, she took a vase from a table to a nearby shelf at the back of the classes' desks.

"It's time for you to be clean." She smiled.

Lacus still smiles sweetly as she took the vase gently and headed outside of the classroom. The sliding door opens up by someone then they suddenly bumped into each other. The girl lost her balance also the vase came out from her arms. She was about to fall although she was being saved as the person had caught in time before her head hits on the floor. The vase was also falling yet Lacus manages to catch it with her two hands.

"Thanks for saving me…" Lacus thanked at the mysterious person.

"Oh… it's you Lacus." Said a familiar voice.

The pink goddess gasps a little, as she seems to know the male's voice. She looks up and saw the person who saved her. It was Kira who was still holding the pink haired girl in his arms and the kind smile on his face.

"Ki-Kira?" she gasped and surprised. "Someone… might… see us." She blushed.

"Don't worry, Cagalli won't see us. She's outside at the front gate trying to catch her breath." He explained.

Kira is still holding Lacus as the pink haired goddess blushed at the position they're into. The brown haired lad wants to release his arms on her although part of him were telling to stay like that and look at her beautiful baby blue eyes. It seems so magical until they could hear footsteps were coming in their class, they snapped out from their fantasy. Kira helped Lacus to get on her feet on the ground.

"Good morning, Cagalli." Lacus greeted Cagalli with a smile.

"Morning, Lacus… you're kindda early." She said.

"I'm a cleaner this morning…" she answered.

"Still we haven't arrange which one of us becomes the cleaner in the morning." Cagalli added.

Lacus was already out of words, as she could not think of any excuse to cover her up. Cagalli was really curious as she notices the pink haired girl was getting all nervous. Kira notices Lacus was having a hard time to pick out some words so he decides to help her too.

"It's her hobby. She likes to clean things to become the class happy." Kira explained.

This time Cagalli stared at Kira then to Lacus over again. Then she gives up and exits herself out of the classroom leaving Kira and Lacus to be alone once more. They listened to Cagalli's footsteps until they weren't able to hear it, they both gave out a relief sighs. Later on they suddenly burst out of small laughter.

"Thanks for the cover up, Kira." Lacus thanked him.

Kira smiled at her again, "Don't mentioned it."

Away from the class 11-A, outside of the SEED Academy school, Shinn was sitting at the top of the tree alone. He was taking a nice nap when he was at the top of the. He was dreaming so peacefully as the smile crept on his face.

While Shinn was still having his wonderful nap, he suddenly heard a soft yet beautiful singing voice not so far from him. He opens his eye as he searches on the school's ground to know whom was the person singing. He although he could not find the person from his place but he could still hears the beautiful voice. It made him to urge finding her as he jumped off from the tree.

The messy raven-haired lad starts to search as he follows the beautiful voice all the way on the school's garden. As he continues to follows the voice the tone has gone louder and louder as he thinks he's almost reaching his goal but then the voice soon faded away as he reaches to the school's nearby track and field. He could have sworn that he should be seeing the girl but to his luck there was nothing.

"Who was the girl singing?" Shinn asked wondering.

As the messy raven haired lad has his mind wondering about the mysterious girl with beautiful voice away from Shinn, a girl was looking at him nervously. She was hiding from him yet part of her was telling her that she should show up to him and tell him that she was singing. Although she was really shy since she never let anyone.

"I can'tanyone know who I am not even him…" she whispers softly.

Then more and more students and teachers appeared in SEED Academy School, some of them greeted each other with a smile, some were yawning probably they didn't have enough sleep from last night. Others just greeted with each other with a high five.

Dearka was walking alone heading his way to his classroom although part of him wants to look around the school more, so he went to the garden. Without any warning he bumped into someone as they both fell on the ground.

"Mirialla?" Dearka gasped, "What are you doing here?"

After Dearka helped Mirialla to get up from her feet again, the shorthaired girl didn't reply to his questions as she began to search something on the ground. Dearka watched her then he noticed something small yet valuable that was lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it closely then he thought that must be the one.

"Umm… Is this what you're looking for?" he asked her as she shown her the object.

"Oh. You've found it, Dearka. Thank you." She smiled at him. "Sorry I could not answer to your question."

Dearka cut her off and flash with an understanding smile. "Hey I know this thing is precious to you."

Mirialla looked up at Dearka who was still forming a smile to her. Looking at his smile made her remembers something from her past then tears broke from her face.

"Is there something wrong what I've said, Mirialla?" Dearka said nervously when he saw Mirialla's tears.

"No… It's just I… _sniff_… please don't talk to me… I'm not in a good mood." She sniffed.

Before the tanned skin lad could even say another word to Mirialla, she suddenly dashed off while she had her left hand covering her mouth.

"Now what's next…" Dearka whispered.

Back inside of SEED Academy school, many students were pilling up as they entered their classroom then they started to chat to their classmates. Just only few more minutes their first period will start very soon. Lunamaria was running really fast, she had her hair short mess and she has her half-eating toast on her mouth.

"Darn Meyrin… she didn't wake me up even though she knew I sleep light." Lunamaria cursed under her breathe.

Lunamaria ran all the way until she bumped into someone who comes from the other direction. Then she suddenly landed on the ground, which hurts her butt. She groans on a small complain under her breath she looks up at the person whom she bumped into and about to apologize him.

"You okay there, miss? I didn't mean to bumped into you." He apologizes her kindly.

"No… I was at fault 'coz I wasn't looking my way…" she said.

The guy, Rey, helped Lunamaria to stand up her feet again. The short violet red haired girl dusted off herself from the back. Then she looked at Rey as she seems very familiar at the blonde haired guy.

"You looked familiar… Are you from my class?" Rey asked her.

"Yes… I'm Lunamaria Hawke… and you are?" she said telling her name.

"I'm Rey Za Burrel. I'm sure you heard I'm Shinn's friend." He replied.

"You're Rey Za Burrel the Ace player from basketball?" Lunamaria gasped, "But you looked different from what I know…"

Rey smiled at her. "Well… everyone changes their physical looks…" he said. "By the way, we are going to be late aren't we?"

The short violet red haired girl stared at Rey as she blinked her eyes two times, then she looked at her wristwatch… To her surprised, Rey was right, their first period is about to start just a few minutes.

"Let's go!" Lunamaria shouted.

As Rey nodded his head to Lunamaria and was about to start running along with her but something was different to his expectation. He suddenly felt something was pulling his hand, something really smooth to touch. He snapped out from his fantasy and found that Lunamaria was pulling him behind.

"Hurry up, Rey!" she screamed but not loud.

The bishie blonde haired guy could not say a word to Lunamaria but he just let her pulls him along as they went all their way to reach their classroom.

Back inside of the school, once again in the class 11-A the students of the class entered to their homeroom. Then they started to chat at each other, later on Athrun appeared in this classroom although he did not enter the room as he was looking for someone else.

"_Now where should I find Cagalli?" _Athrun wondered, _"I should apologized her as soon as possible."_

As Athrun was about to start searching for the certain blonde haired girl with pairs of golden orbs, he suddenly felt someone was holding to his arms. He tried to tug it although someone must have gripped his or her arms to his hand. He turned around and saw Lacus although when he took a better view he noticed she wasn't Lacus. He could see that the Lacus-alike was wearing revealing clothes and there is only one person… Mia Campbell, known as Lacus' cousin.

"Is there something I can do, Ms. Campbell?" Athrun asked her, _"Oh no… This isn't a good sign…"_ he thought.

"Call me Mia, Athrun, not Campbell." Mia pouted. "I have a favor to ask you." She smiled at her with tint of seduction.

Before Mia could even do a thing to Athrun, the school bell started to ring loudly making the students hearing loud and clear that their first period starts now. Mia groans out and whines saying that's so soon while Athrun gave out relief sighs when he saw Mia was really pouting as she goes on to her seat. Then he goes to his place.

"_Save by the bell…"_ Athrun whispered, _"God why?"_

Athrun goes on to his seat then he saw Cagalli entered to the class and sat down quietly. Then someone opens the sliding door that is near to the teacher's desk. It was their teacher, Mwu, coming inside of the class. Everyone stops chatting and doing something, they all went to their seats and stood up then they greeted and bow at their teacher respectably. Then they sat down to their seats as Mwu was already there on the teacher's desk.

"So as you know, we will be having a new seat arrangement as I announced our first meeting." Mwu announced, "Of course there will be no complaints or change seatmates."

The whole class beginning to let out a loud groan and few of them began to complain about the seat arrangement but Mwu didn't listen to them. As he had already announced he took out his notebook and began to announce the following students that are suppose to be their new seatmates.

Minutes passed, everyone was already sitting next to their new seatmates. Some of them were shy or avoiding looking at the person next to his or her, some of them were either glaring or looking at the person love struck or curious. Mwu looked around his class as he found everyone were sitting to their seatmate as he had arranged for them.

"Now… since our Homeroom ends after an hour… I guess this should be a good opportunity to know better to your new seatmates." Mwu added, "And there should be no slacking alright."

As Mwu announced to their activity, the class just gave out a small groan then they started to talk to their seatmates just like Mwu said. Some of them were either gossiping or chatting, some weren't really talking as they kept quiet or read or doing something else.

"Why am I sitting next to you?" Shiho said with irritated tone

"Hmp! That was my line too." He answered with his arms crossed, "I never dreamt to be your seatmate in the first place."

Shiho started to feel more irritated and more hatred towards Yzak. She really wished she should be in another school although she couldn't as she recalls something irrelevant events that she had with her family. Thinking of it she cursed under her breath, which Yzak could hear her. But he pretended he didn't hear it.

While Shiho and Yzak's get-to-know-better aren't getting well, Lacus and Kira were getting much interesting as they both got along and having much fun as they find some things that they're both interested. As for Cagalli and Athrun… they weren't talking to each other in fact Athrun wanted to bring up some topic although he felt some bad atmosphere to the blonde haired girl, which literally shuts him up.

"_Why do I deserve like this?"_ Athrun asked himself.

At the end of their first period Homeroom, the students stood up from their seats and started to head out the next class. Kira was taking a Biology class with Lacus while Cagalli was heading to her Social Studies. Little know she have not noticed someone was following her behind. She turned her back and saw one certain guy with blue haired and pairs of emerald eyes. Then she turns her head away focusing to the path she was heading.

"Hey Cagalli." Athrun called her nervously.

"What is it now, Athrun? Can't you see I'm busy." She told him with tint tone of anger towards him.

Athrun sighs a little, "Look I wanted to say I'm sorry yesterday… I just had no idea." Athrun apologized her. "I know I shouldn't said thing like that."

Cagalli looked at the blue haired guy, her impression to Athrun. She really hated him although her dislikes of him soon fades away.

"Alright… I forgive, Athrun." She told him, "And I'm really sorry too for slapping you. It wasn't my intentions to slap you like that."

Athrun smiled at her, "It's okay… Friends?"

"Friends." She replied with a smile.

Athrun felt light as he saw Cagalli's smile. He felt he was in heaven for the first time. He had never felt anything like it when it comes to the other girls. For Cagalli, she seems different from any other girls he met. They started to walk next to each other and chat while they are heading to their next class.

Not so far away from Athrun and Cagalli, Neline was having a hard time as she has been curious where she should be going to her next class. Although even though she had her timetable and the location of her class, she had lost them and she can't remember where she should go. She was in big trouble.

"What shall I do now? I lost my timetable… and I don't know which class should I go." Nelina cried.

"Is there something wrong, Nel?" a familiar voice asked her.

Neline turned her head and saw Nicol was standing next to her. "Nicol. I've lost my timetable and I don't know which class I'm taking." Neline explained to him.

"Does the timetable have a blue gel pen with a word _'KAT'_?" Nicol asked her.

"Yes… how'd you?" she asked him again.

Nicol simply just smile at Neline then he took out a piece of paper from his book then he gave it to her. Neline looked at the paper and observes really carefully then it turns out that the paper was her timetable.

"I found it from your desk." Nicol told her, "It's a good thing I found it and decides to follow you to give you back."

"Well I'm glad you did, Nicol." Neline smiled at him kindly, "I'll see you on the next class."

Neline waves her hand then she heads straight where she should be heading off. Nicol just stood still and watches her go with a slight smile that was showing his face.

"Nel is an interesting girl I've met." Nicol whispered.

From the next class, which is the Biology Class, the students were already pilling up. Their teacher, Murrue Ramius, had announced to her class they'd be doing study partners instead she'll have a lecture. She expects her class should be helping out understanding the beginning of their Biology and their partner should be from their seatmates.

"Looks like we're study partners for Biology." Lacus smiled at Kira.

Kira just smiled at Lacus then he opens his biology book. "So what would you like to study about?" he asked her kindly.

Lacus and Kira started to study together sharing the book, while on the next table… Shiho was not really in a good mod in her second subject. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Next to her was Yzak who had his face facing at the other side.

"_Why am I sitting next to this jerk again?"_ Shiho whispered angrily. _"I'm also seatmate with this jerk again? WHAT'S EVEN MORE WORST?" _

As for Yzak, he was thinking something the same as Shiho thought although some part of him made him more happy as he imagined his life would be getting more interested to his high school. Shiho saw Yzak's smirk, which made her chills.

"What were you thinking, Yzak?" she asked him

"It's none of your business." He told her.

Another twitch that was throbbing on her veins once more. Her hands were clenching and formed into fists. She also gritted her teeth yet they're more like they're gnawing. Shiho really wanted to punch to Yzak so badly although she couldn't as she could see their Biology teacher was observing them. So she could not lay her punch to him…

**-Lunch break…**

Athrun, Kira, Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol were eating their lunch together at their classroom. Athrun noticed Kira was getting all smiley-smile that makes him curious of his smile. Then a smirk crept on his face thinking something mischievous.

"So what is the real score between you and Lacus?" Athrun asked his pal.

Kira nearly got choked when he heard Athrun asking such kind of question. He had never expects him asking that questions he took his drink and drank it then he glared at Athrun.

"She's a friend, Athrun. What makes you say I liked her?" Kira glared at Athrun.

"Actually I saw you and Clyne have been sticking out…" Nicol blurted out.

"NICOL!" the brunette haired lad shouted.

Now Kira was yelling at both Athrun and Nicol denying that he likes on Lacus, Dearka just watched at their childish fights. Yzak was also watching at it then he muttered under his breath, which the tanned skin lad could hear him clearly. Then something reminds him of something.

"I heard you pissed Shiho again, Yzak." Dearka informed. "But this time he really makes her boils her head."

This time, Nicol, Athrun and Kira turned their eyes to Yzak as he was glaring at Dearka telling him 'do-not-tell-them-about-that'. Although they already heard it and the tanned skin lad could not take back those words.

"Shut up. It's none of your business." Yzak shouted then he continues eating his lunch.

"You know… you can be weird sometimes." Athrun commented.

**"I HATE THAT GUY!"** Shiho screamed with all her might.

Shiho was having lunch together with her friends, with Neline, Cagalli, Lacus, Mirialla, Lunamaria, and Stellar, they are eating under the tree of the school's beautiful garden.

"Come on, Shiho. What were you screaming at now?" Mirialla asked her.

"Was it Yzak Jule again?" Cagalli guessed as she took another bite of her lunch.

Shiho gave Cagalli her best icy stare with full of anger and hate although the blonde haired girl wasn't affected to her stares yet it made her the chill that it is best to keep quiet. Lacus was staring at Cagalli and Shiho with anime sweat-drop forming above her head. As she was about to tell Shiho not to vent her anger to Cagalli, she notices Mirialla has not said any word

"What's wrong Milly? You seem really quiet." Lacus asked her worriedly. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

"Yeah… we're here for you." Neline added.

Mirialla looked at her friends then she smiled out. "Thanks guys… but really there's nothing wrong with me." She said. "There is nothing… wrong."

"Is that what you said then we won't force you." Cagalli said while she pouted.

Lunamaria stared at Mirialla then to Shiho who was still fuming mad. A slight sweat on her head as she felt the bad atmosphere was forming to their group, she decides to skip the subject. Before that she noticed Stellar has been silent for quite awhile.

"Something wrong, Stellar?" Lunamaria asked her worriedly,

"Err… nothing… I just have problems from my house that's all." Stellar stuttered.

Stellar continues to eat her lunch silently while Lunamaria watches her every move. She is still wondering and wants to know what was Stellar's problem although she thinks she could have difficulties to get through to her.

"So… there's nothing wrong?" She asked her again.

"Yes, quit bugging me." She answered with a little irritated.

Lunamaria finally gives up knowing she won't win this time so she continues eating her lunch. Seeing it, Stellar gave out a relief sigh and continues eating her lunch. Then the image of Shinn invades her mind.

"_Why do I get a feeling that I've known him somewhere?"_ she thought. _"I just met him yesterday."_

Away from the girls, Shinn was sitting at the usual tree but this time not at the top but below with his friends, Rey and Auel. Rey and Auel have noticed something odd to the messy raven haired lad as they could see Shinn dipped his tempura on his drink, orange juice, instead of his soy sauce… they could also see his red eyes were like far away.

"What's wrong now Shinn, you've been like daydreaming." Rey said.

"So what's the deal now?" Auel asked him.

"Have you guys heard a girl with beautiful voice around here?" Shinn said.

"What? You've gotta be kidding me. Who would heard that?" he sarcasm. "That must be your imagination."

"I guess you're right…" Shinn whispered as he took another bite.

Shinn still hasn't removed his thoughts about the mysterious girl's beautiful voice. His heart was beating really fast. He really wanted to meet the girl who sang so well.

"_I wish I could see her… Whoever sang that beautiful song."_ he whispers softly.

While three friends were eating their lunches, Auel took a notice that someone was watching his every moves, which really makes him uneasy. He looked around but he found no one was acting really suspicious.

"_What is this kind of uneasy feeling?" _Auel wondered.

On the teacher's room, Mwu was watching at the students below. He wasn't just spying at their every move but he seems really enjoying seeing each kids were doing something fun as he recalls something similar to his high school times.

"So how was your students coming?" the principal asked Mwu.

"So far… things are getting quite hectic… if you know what I mean." Mwu answered.

"Like I said… things will be getting more interesting." He said.

"Whatever…" he said.

Back to the girls, Stellar was already done eating her lunch and excuse herself that she has to go back to the classroom as she had forgotten something she left on Homeroom. She quickly ran off by herself and goes all the way to the school's rooftop. Then she locks the door securing it so no one could invade her privacy. She waited until her cellphone rings out then she took it out from her pocket and answers it as she places it next to her ear.

"This is Stellar." She answered. "Yes… Yes… Like I told you I can do it, which part of it you don't understand?… Alright. I'll see you soon."

Stellar ended her conversation to the mysterious person from her phone. The cold breeze of the wind welcomes her as it makes her forget her problems. Then she looks at the school ground as her magenta eyes were looking at Shinn as he was taking another bite of his lunch.

"Looks like I'm going to have difficult time as a high school student and my other part." Stellar whispered sadly.

Below to the school ground, not so far away. Meyrin was fidgeting as she goes on forth and back over and over again then she took a peak seeing Auel was eating his lunch with his two friends.

"Now how I approach to Auel?" Meyrin wondered, "Yesterday was great although now I'm having difficulties how…"

"Is that you, Meyrin?" Auel's voice asked her.

Meyrin nearly got startled when she heard Auel's voice, she turned around and saw Auel was staring at her curiously.

"Were you watching me the whole time?" he asked her,

"No… I was looking for Oneechan." Meyrin answered although it wasn't the truth she was afraid that he would dislike her.

"Oh… well I saw Lunamaria was eating her lunch with her friends over there." Auel pointed out, "Should I escort you there?"

"Umm… no I can eat my lunch alone. Thanks for your offer." She said.

"You sure about that? I mean she is your sister…" he said.

"It's okay… she knows I could do it." Meyrin told him. "See you."

Before Auel could say another word to Meyrin, she was already running inside of the school as she clutches her lunchbox against to her chest. Auel just stared at her confusedly to her actions and could not guess what was on her mind. As Meyrin was already away from Auel, she leaned against to the wall gasping.

"_Does Auel interested on Oneechan?"_ She questioned as her eyes filled with sadness, _"Which part of her does he likes that I don't? …Wait why am I thinking like that?"_

**End of Phase 002**

**Kairi:** And that's how I end my 2nd chapter so who was the mysterious girl with beautiful singing voice that Shinn heard? What was something made Mirialla cried from her past? Also who was the person that Stellar had talked to? Find out more on the further chapters! I know I should insert a song in here but I thought it would be nice that you should guess what song did the mysterious singer sang. First I'd like to thank the ff reviewers who reviewed my first chapter.

**Yzak and Shiho fan**

**AthrunZalaCagalliAthha**

**takari love**

**laflamme**

**Spicy Shani**

**Blitz12**

See you on the next chapter.


	3. Phase003:Dazzling Thoughts

**I Hate What I Hate**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Finally I update this third chapter. Sorry that I haven't update this one so soon 'coz there's an exams to take since January and I was having some projects to do which I have no time to write this story but now it's finally over I'm back for more of this .

**Phase 003: Dazzling Thoughts**

It was late night in the streets, cats and dogs were making a racket that wakens up the neighborhood. One house, the window was left open by Shinn as he lets the wind to enter his room. Shinn was in wonder, as he wonders about the mysterious singer he heard from the previous day. That has been on his mind ever since.

"Why do I get a feeling I heard that song before?" Shinn thought, "Also I'm not familiar from any girls… or even heard them singing."

Knowing that it was actually useless he sighs heavily and continues to gaze at the scenery of his window. Then he looks up at the sky seeing the beautiful stars were shinning as he smiles at it.

"They're getting prettier than the last time I've seen them." He commented, "I wonder how they got so beautiful all the sudden?"

Shinn continues to star gaze finding it's still beautiful to watch them and he doesn't want waste or miss to see the opportunity. Far away from Shinn's neighbor area from another house that belongs to someone, again, else, a girl, was also watching at the stars.

"So pretty…" she complimented the night's beauty, "Feels like the stars are performing. I wish I could shine more like them."

"Honey, it's getting late, you have school tomorrow and I don't want you get stress since you also have work." A middle-aged man reminded her.

"I understand, Father. Good night." She answered back.

"Good night, Stellar." The father said.

Again, far away from Stellar's neighborhoods, in the Hawke's sisters' home, Lunamaria was in her room busily doing her homework. Although she doesn't seems to look like doing it instead she had her textbook, paper, and her pencil left there as she had her eyes gazing at the starry star.

_"Rey Za Burrel, huh? I got to admit that he is incredible hot although he's no match than him." _Lunamaria thought.

"Oneechan." Meyrin's voice called her.

The older Hawke turned around from her seat and looked at Meyrin, "What it is now, Meyrin? Do you need help?" she asked her.

"Do you… know a guy named Auel Neider?" she asked her nervously.

Lunamaria raised her eyebrow while she stares at Meyrin, "Yes, in fact he is my classmate." She answered, "Why are you asking me?"

"Oh nothing at all, Oneechan." Meyrin lied, "Anyway thanks."

Before the older Hawke sister could even say a word to her sister, Meyrin had already exited herself of Lunamaria's room so quickly. The older sister stared at the door where her sister stands there a while a go.

"Okay… why was she asking me that kind of question?" she wondered.

-Few days later Wednesday School time

In a nearby storage room, Mirialla Neline were walking on the school's hallway heading her way to their next class. The short brown haired girl was either in a good mood or a little bad mood as she was being bothered something in her mind. She seems can't overcome on it. Neline was getting more worried to her friend.

"You face is falling, Milly." Neline said.

"Eh? What do you mean by that Nel?" Mirialla asked her confusedly what she said.

"It means you have problem. Is there something bothering you at all?" she asked her.

"Errr… nothing at all, Nel. It's just that I was worrying… about my father if he… forgot to lock the… door again." She stammered.

"I see…" Neline muttered.

"_You gotta focus Mirialla Haww!"_ Mirialla told herself, _"You should not focus on the past but here in the present!"_

While Mirialla was mentally telling herself through her mind and Neline looked at her curiously as they were heading their way to the next class, little know there was someone who was following her behind. She senses someone's presence but when she turns around she saw no one was there. It was probably her imaginations. So she turns around and continues what she was doing. Then someone appears behind her secretly yet was hiding.

"Mirialla…" it whispered.

From the other floors of SEED Academy school, Athrun was running really fast as his legs could carry him. As he took of the blast, he spots one place then he hid himself completely. While he stays there, Mia suddenly appears, who seems to be running after someone.

"ATHRUN! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME?" Mia cried, "COME BACK PLEASE! THERE'S SO MANY THINGS I WANT TO TELL YOU!"

"_The reason why I'm running away is because of you."_ Athrun thought. _"I don't like snotty girls like you."_

Athrun stayed there for a while and waited for Mia to disappear of the place. The blunette haired guy was getting a cold shudder when he heard the sluttish girl calls out his name loud. He waited and waited until he no longer hears the girl anymore as he gave out a relief sigh as he can finally get out from his hiding place.

"That was a close one. That Campbell sure is the opposite of Lacus. God, I don't like that Campbell girl at all." Athrun complained.

AS the blunette haired soon got up from his hiding place and was about to head to his next class, he suddenly bumped into someone without even looking. Luckily he didn't actually fall and land on the ground as he was still standing then he caught the person's hand to prevent it from falling. And the person whom he had save and met was Meyrin Hawke.

"I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't paying any attention." Meyrin stammered.

"It's okay… at least we're both okay." He told her as he let of her hand slowly as Meyrin could stands, "You're not from my batch are you?"

"I'm… M-M-Meyrin H-Hawke from class 10-C." she introduced herself. "You are?"

Athrun kindly smiled at the young Hawke sister, "Athrun Zala from 11-A but I prefer you call me 'Athrun' okay.' He said.

"Then… you can call me Meyrin, Athrun… sempai." She blushed when she saw his smile.

Meyrin took one quick glance at Athrun who was still smiling at her handsomely and kindly. The younger Hawke sister was melted at the first sight of the blunette sempai. Before she could talk to him more, Athrun excused himself by telling her that he has to get into his next class then he bid her 'later' in a kind way. Meyrin stared at him admiring as she could feel her heart is beating faster.

"Maybe Athrun-sempai is the right guy for me. Meyrin whispered dreamingly.

"What are you doing here, Meyrin?" Auel's voice asked her.

The younger Hawke had snapped out from her fantasies then she turned around and saw Auel was standing behind her. The light blue haired lad seems to be anxious as he had saw Meyrin was staring at the other side of the direction. Meyrin simply answered him that someone to meet her although no one appears was calling her. As Auel heard her answers, he wanted to ask more although the younger Hawke sister went off alone and told him she has to go to her class.

"I really can't understand women after all." Auel thought. "I'd better get to my PE."

At the courtyard where the students do to their PE Class 11-C were having that subject, the boys were wearing short sleeve white shirt, blue shorts about three inches below of their knees, short white socks and pair of blue and white rubber shoes. For the girls, they are wearing similar uniform and color to the boys although theirs shirt has long sleeve, and their gym short reaches about two inches above their knees and some were wearing bloomers(you know panty-alike from those animes when they're having their PE). The girls were either playing volleyball or run in the field while the boys were either playing basketball, soccer or run along.

In the girls where boys and girls were separated, Lunamaria was playing volleyball with the other girls from her class while Stellar was running on the track and field alone. The older Hawke sister had invited her to play volleyball although she declines her offer and suggest that she will do track and field instead. Lunamaria was really anxious of her friend's strange behavior since she had noticed that she seems distance to other people. As she played volleyball with the other girls she suddenly wanted to take a break so she went to the backyard to wash her face,

"Stellar seems to be so secretive for some reason." Lunamaria thought, "Yet sometimes she almost decline all my invites."

As Lunamaria was done washing her face she headed back to play volleyball with her female classmates, she suddenly caught a quick glimpse of a person with light green hair. When she turned around and go after to who ever the person has light green hair although the mysterious person was nowhere to be found.

"Can it be him? Impossible, I thought he was still in space." The older Hawke sister gasped.

While the older Hawke sister was shocked and wondering about the person, away from her in the track and field where Stellar was running alone. The magenta-eyed girl was getting really tired from the entire time for running. It was already her sixth round yet she was incredibly really fast. She wanted to take a break although part of her was urging her to continue running. Then she heard another footsteps were coming behind her. She felt someone was beside her so she looked to her right side and gasped seeing the familiar person who was running next to her. That person was no other than Shinn Asuka.

"You don't mind if I run along with you?" Shinn asked her kindly.

"Not at all, Shinn but I thought you're playing basketball." Stellar inquired him.

Shinn smiled at her nervously, "Yeah but I get an urging feeling that I should try something else." He replied. "But I didn't actually know you ran pretty quick."

"Well… actually… I used to jog everyday when I was little." She confessed. "So that's why I ran fast."

"That's cool, Stellar. You're really something." He told her with a smile. "You and I are really different."

Stellar suddenly blushed what Shinn comments but she takes it as a compliment. She had never heard from anyone not even from a boy like Shinn would compliment her. Although she remembered her parents said something but they weren't counted. The magenta-eyed girl fell into silence and continues running along with Shinn. As for the messy raven-haired lad, he continues to smile at her and run.

"_I've forgot… Luna told me Shinn is a runner to track and field but I didn't actually know he is a good runner too."_ She thought. _"Hold on what does he mean he and I are different?"_

Back to the school building again, in some classroom where Kira and Athrun and some of their familiar classmates were taking.

-Kira's POV

It is Math time already yet the teacher, Mr. Mwu, still has not arrived to this classroom. The class was getting noisy as some were gossiping, chatting or even shared jokes or tells stories to each other. I looked around to this math classroom until my sight landed to my twin sister, Cagalli, who was busily talking with Lacus(Not Mia mind you).

Looking at Lacus, my heart suddenly beats really quick like a leopard running after its prey. I was confused when I first looked at the beautiful long pink haired goddess… Gasp! Did I really said that? Okay that was not suppose to be in my vocabulary although Lacus does looks so beautiful and a goddess and – okay stop it Kira Yamato, this isn't like you at all!

My mind is beginning to confuse me more then I realized I was still looking at Lacus and I was ALSO staring at Lacus's beautiful smile. I really can't help just looking at it until – someone had hit me on my head using something hard. I winced a little then I looked whoever the person had hit me. As I looked up on the person I saw Athrun was still facing at the blackboard then I noticed he had his right hand holding a hardbound book.

"Why did you do that, Athrun." I hissed at him.

"I've been trying to call you several times but it seems you were brought to another world." Athrun answered calmly.

I glared at him angrily giving him my best 'that's-not-what-you-think' look although he was not affected to it as he just continue looking at the blackboard and let out a small relief sigh. I simply don't understand most of it from him still he's my best bud.

"By the way, Kira, don't stared at Lacus like a pervert the next time." He advised me.

Hearing such kind of advice, I was about to shout at him so badly although I was taken back since I don't like to get the attention in front of my classmates. So I completely shut up and looked back at the blackboard again. Then I could feel him was smirking victoriously.

"This isn't funny, Athrun." I whispered.

"Oh yes it is." He smirked.

Again I didn't rage up so I continue to keep it down. While we were still waiting for our Math teacher to arrive, I suddenly felt uncomfortable feeling like someone was watching behind my back. I looked around the classroom to find that person although none of them were wither watching at me. Then my sixth sense was telling me to look at the sliding door at the end of this classroom, which I really obey. Looking at it, my hunch seems to be getting stronger as I feel someone was there until I no longer sense someone's presence anymore. Was it my wild imagination that there's someone watching at me? I asked myself.

"Nah… it can't be really it… right?" I thought

-End of Kira's POV

Lacus and Cagalli were still having a lively chat. The pink haired goddess was all in smile as she was listening attentively on Cagalli's joke/stories. She was having a great conversation but then she suddenly felt someone was watching her as she turn around she sees no one suspicious.

"Was there a problem, Lacus?" Cagalli asked her curiously.

"Nothing at all, Cagalli." Lacus answered, "By the way is Kira protective brother?"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at her and answered, "Yeah… he is _over_protective. He always protected me ever since elementary school when boys near me he stays on my side." She explained to him, "He even laid a punch on them if he ever lays a hand on me. If you were there you could see how overprotective he is."

Lacus gave out a slight laugh as she sees Cagalli's sour expression as she was recalling come memories of her past. She really enjoyed the conversation with her so much it made her feel like she had a sister who could tell her a good story. While Cagalli still has the sour face, she secretly looked at Kira who was rubbing his head while staring at the blackboard.

Outside of the classroom where Kira, Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli were attending, one student was hiding below of the sliding door as it was trying to avoid being seen through the window. The person, a girl, with dark pink hair tied beautifully in half way, stood up from her hiding and watches at the person who was sitting in the middle of the classroom and sits next to another guy with blue hair.

"That was a close on." She whispered. "He is absolutely gorgeous than him."

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt you but you're not suppose to be in here." The teacher's voice boomed.

The mysterious girl turned around and looked at the teacher after she gasped when she heard the teacher's voice. She quickly excused herself that she went to the wrong classroom and hurriedly went to the other side. The teacher, Mwu, stared at that student wondering what was she doing in his class first of all.

"Teenagers these days." The teacher whispered. "What are they up to?"

In the boys changing room, Class 11-C were changing their PE uniform to their casual clothes that they've worn before they started their PE. Rey and Shinn were busily talking about their plans, as they were about to ask Auel for his opinions they've noticed he was spacing out as he was slowing his changing. It was unlike him to act like that.

"Auel can you hear a thing what I'm saying?" Rey asked Auel while he puts on his shirt

"What? You were saying?" Auel asked him

"Sighs. What's wrong with you, man. You seem to be dazzling from what I see." Said Shinn

"She seems suspiciously." He replied yet without realizing he was saying out loud.

Shinn and Rey were quite surprise to hear what Auel answered this is an unexpected from him. They both knew that Auel was not interested in any girls since in their elementary school. They both remembered that Auel rejected some girls who have confessed that they liked him either from the same grade or higher or even lower. But in this school year was probably the new of him.

"Since when were you interested?" Shinn asked him.

"Yeah." Rey agreed.

"Leave me alone…" he said. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Auel left the boys' changing room really quick leaving Shinn and Rey behind. As he left the room, he felt the hot temperature was rising up from his face. He quickly went to the nearby sink, which only takes two minutes to get there. Then he splashed some water to his face over and over again until he finally calms down.

"_Why am I thinking of her? I've already like the other girl but why her?"_ He questioned himself.

"You okay there, Auel?" someone asked him.

The light blue haired lad turned his head putting his attention to the person who called him. The person was Nicol who was smiling and he was carrying a bento box with him. Before he befriended to Rey and Shinn he and Nicol were best friends since they were young yet they have not seen each other for the last two years. They first met again from the other day in their first day of school. First they didn't recognize each other but when they get the same class they finally knew.

"Aren't you supposed to be in another class, Nicol?" Auel asked Nicol.

"My Math's over so it's recess." Nicol replied, "In case you're wondering I just saw you a while ago ran all the sudden so I followed you. So what's the problem?"

Nicol smiled at his friend who was staring at him slight surprisingly at what he said. Then Auel recalled that the green haired lad can also read his mind or knows that he has a problem.

"It's okay if you want to keep yourself, Auel. But remember that you can't hide it forever." He told him.

"Thanks but I don't want to talk about it so please wait." He said.

"If that is your answer then I won't force you." He smiled, "You gonna eat lunch with me and my friends I'm going to introduce them to you."

"That would be cool Nicol but do you mind if I invite Shinn and Rey too? They're also my friends." Auel requested.

"Sure, Auel. Having a large company wouldn't be such a bad idea." Nicol smiled.

Both boys smiled at each other then Auel gave out a playful punch to Nicol then he quickly went back to the boys' changing room to get Shin and Rey. Nicol just watched at his friend with a smile on his face.

"You have not change not even a little bit you know, Auel." He whispered.

Away from Nicol, Shiho was sitting under the tree alone. She seems to be waiting for someone to come although none of the people that she was expecting have arrived yet so she decides to take out some of her lunch first. As she was about to take half bite of her lunch, a small white paper have fell off from her notebook.

"Oh… I forgot I got this mail from him." Shiho whispered, "I haven't read this since yesterday I've arrived home. I have to read it."

With it, the copper-brown haired girl opened the envelope of her letter then took out two pieces of paper were folded neatly and read it quietly. As she was reading her letter she began to get laughing then smiling at each passage of the letter.

"So he's doing really good than ever." Shiho whispered, "It's already two years since we parted our ways. I wonder how you looked like now?"

"Oi what you reading, Hahnenfuss? Love letter?" someone said.

The sarcasm tone of that familiar voice, Shiho's mind suddenly crumpled down when she heard that tone. She quickly puts back the paper on its envelope then she looks up at the person, which actually turns out to be no other than Yzak Jule. She gave him his stern expression at the arrogant silver haired guy.

"Well are you gonna answer to my question?" he asked her again.

"This ain't a love letter, Jule. It came from my childhood friend." She corrected him sternly. "Of course I won't tell you his name."

Before Yzak was about to say another word to the copper brown haired girl although she was already standing up from her place and gathered all of her stuffs. Then she walks really fast leaving Yzak behind as he stood there without another utter of words were coming out from his mouth.

"Okay what was that about?" he wondered, "Who is this he anyway?"

"Oi Yzak why are you standing there!" Dearka called him. "Were you waiting for a girl?"

"**SHUT UP, DEARKA!"** Yzak fumed up.

Away from Yzak as he was marching his way to kill Dearka so badly, outside of the school, one person was standing in front of the school's gate. He has light green hair and was wearing a black shade as he was trying to be cool or doesn't want his eyes get affected to the sun's rays. He was looking at the school curiously yet to his age he seems to be in his college year than a high school.

"It seems this school hasn't change when I graduated here." He whispered, "I wonder how is _she_ doing now?"

**End of Phase 003 **

**Kairi:** As you have noticed, I skipped the days since I'm kindda a bit lazy so have you guys already guessed from my last chapter? Not yet? Well you better find out as more mysteries be filling up and the answers shall be answer very soon and also some upcoming pairings and familiar SEED characters will. Now what was Mirialla's problem first of all? Who is the guy that Lunamaria was comparing to? Does the mysterious girl was spying to Kira that he felt a while ago from his class? What was Auel is thinking about in the first place and who is the lucky girl he was talking about? Who was Shiho's childhood friend that she received a letter from? Why was Yzak getting all work up to Shiho in the first place? Also who is the mysterious guy appeared in front of SEED Academy School?

First I'd like to thank the ff reviewers who reviewed from my second chapter.

**vorahk**

**laflamme**

**takari love**

**Blitz12 **

**Spicy Shani **

Thanks you again. See you on the next chapter.


	4. Phase004:Butterfly Goddess

**I Hate What I Hate**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Finally the 4th chapter of this story I know you're all eager to know what happens next to them. Now you're going to find out as the mysteries are going to be revealing after for the long wait you've been all been curious. Hope you all have a good time reading my fic.

**Phase 004: Butterfly Goddess**

Somewhere in the neighborhood, it was a very peaceful there as the children were playing in the streets with their friends and their pets. While they were playing, they also hear a smooth music of a piano that was coming from one of their neighborhood. They were drawn at the smooth melody they have ever heard from their life. Inside of the house, a person was playing the piano with his eyes closed. The person was actually Rey. The sound was good although it seems so sad as Rey's face was sad when he plays it. Just as he finishes it, he heard someone was clapping behind him as he turns around he gasped as he saw the person who was clapping at his performance was his father.

"That was a good piece, son." He said.

"Father! I…" Rey gasped

"It's okay, son. No need to be alarm." His father told him. "I know you loved playing the piano so much just like your mother."

"**DON'T COMAPRE ME TO HER, FATHER!"** he yelled at him angrily.

Rey suddenly storm out of the room leaving his father standing there then he went directly to his room. His father did not say a word to his son but keeps quiet with his head down just as he heard Rey bang the door loudly. He walks over to the piano then he touches it with a sad smile.

"Honey… It seems our Rey still angers you." He whispered. "How can I tell him about it?"

While Rey's father seems to be mourning to his beloved wife, in Rey's room, he was lying on his bed as he looks up at the ceiling with mixture feelings. He was angry, sad or probably lonely or maybe not. He has his anger face that was sticking on his face.

_-Flash back_

"_Mother you're a liar!" young Rey cried as tears were coming out of his eyes._

"_What are you talking about Rey Dear?" his mother asked him._

"_For years… you've been hiding me but now I know the truth." He replied._

_His mother stood there and was shocked hearing what young Rey said to her. Young Rey was crying and angry at his mother before the woman could comfort him or get a chance to explain him the young boy suddenly run off really fast as if he does not want to be comfort from the woman._

"_**REY!"** his mother cried. **"COME BACK! LET ME EXPLAIN!"**_

_Although the young boy continues on running fast as he could still has his tears on his eyes. He was angry with his mother yet felt a huge hatred towards her. He never gives her a chance to explain. He keeps on running fast as he could until he reaches his father's house._

_-End of Flashback_

The long blonde haired lad tighten his grip harder then he mutter some few curses under his breath. Then he finally took a nap hoping that his negatives could drive out from his mind at the end of the day.

"CAGALLI! KIRA! ATHRUN!" Lacus called her friend and waved at the same time.

Cagalli waved back at Lacus behind her was Kira and Athrun who were walking behind her. Lacus invited her three newly friends to hang out on a mall probably a clue to get to know each other more. Actually the pink haired goddess invited the blonde haired girl first but when they heard that Athrun and Kira were going to the mall too they decided to hang out.

"Come on guys!" Cagalli called out Athrun and Kira, "You two are so slow are you really guys?"

"That's because you ran so fast, Cagalli." Kira answered as he was gasping for air even for Athrun.

"Maybe you really need to exercise like Mom suggested." She replied while she watches two boys.

"Umm… guys." Lacus called them nervously. "Are you going to hang out or not?"

"Let's go!" the blonde haired girl exclaimed excitedly.

Athrun, Kira, and Lacus watched at Cagalli who was now busily as she walks ahead from them. The pink haired goddess was surprised to see Cagalli much energetic in weekend she just smiled as she watches her. As for Athrun he had the mixture of surprises and amazes at the blonde haired girl's high energetic yet this was his first time he had seen a girl like her.

"I guess she was pretty interesting girl." Athrun whispered softly.

"Did you say something, Athrun?" Kira asked his pal curiously.

"Nothing…" he answered.

The brunette haired lad eyed at his pal suspiciously but didn't bother to ask him then he secretly looked at the pink haired goddess who was busily talking with his twin sister. He could see her lovely smile and her laugh as she and Cagalli were sharing the story. He felt comfortable when he sees her yet he never felt anything like it before.

"I see you really have a crush on her." Athrun snickered.

Kira blushed hearing Athrun's comment. "Shut up!" he told him.

The navy blue haired lad continues another snickers while the brunette haired twin lad just let out an angry glare at him telling him 'shut-up'. The girls noticed that the boys seemed to be having some teasing game. Lacus was more curious to know what they were talking about but Cagalli insisted that it's better that they should not bother to ask them since the last time she asks Kira she had regretted asking that stupid question.

After they have a long fun with each other, Kira and Athrun decides that they'll go to some computer stores while the two girls have decided that they'll going to shop at the clothes center and they're going to meet after two hours.

"Say Cagalli." Lacus called her, "Have you ever noticed Kira was looking at me?"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow while looking at her. "No… but I'm hearing it." She answered. "Wait you're interested my brother right?" she smirked.

"I… Umm… don't know what you're talking about." Lacus blushed. "Also I became friends with him two and a half weeks ago."

"Save it Lacus. I know you're in love my brother." Cagalli joked.

"Cagalli!" the pink haired goddess cried.

At some music instrument store, Nicol was there looking at the different kinds of pianos that are on sale. The green haired lad was having a hard time picking up which one he should buy yet everything seems perfect although his thoughts were always makes complicated decisions.

"Looks like this one shall wait a little longer." He thought. "I should have known I should invite Rey to help me find which one should I take."

Again he sighs as he exits himself out of the store and went to some other stores that he wants to see. He was now looking at the other store that is music searching at the piano scores books. He found two good books and he is willing to buy them just as he was heading to the counter to pay it. He suddenly caught a glimpse a girl who was seems to be in his school although he was sure the girl was not his one of his classmates. He turned around just he could get a chance to say 'hi' and makes friend to his schoolmates although the girl suddenly disappeared.

"Did I just saw _her_ awhile ago?" Nicol wondered. "Nah that can't be it."

Shinn has been dazzling off for the whole two weeks and a half after his first day of school has started. It was Sunday a perfect day for a healthy high school like him could have all the fun although his mind has been thinking about the beautiful voice that he had heard from the school garden. The voice has been playing on his head over and over again.

"I'm sure I heard that mysterious voice somewhere." Shinn thought. "Na… it can't be it."

The messy raven-haired lad continues to go on his way until he reached at the arcade center. Then he went to the booth to buy the token and then he took a seat and began to play one of the arcades.

"Now let's go!" Shinn smirked.

* * *

"Mou how long do you intend to shop, Meyrin?" Lunamaria complained.

Lunamaria was helping her lit— sister on her shopping although she and Meyrin had been in the mall for three and a half freaking hours non-stop. The shopping bags were getting to add up as Meyrin saw something whenever they passed by to the next or the nearest store.

"Come on, Oneechan. I still wanna go around." Meyrin demanded.

Lunamaria sighs, "That's it! I'm going to eat lunch now. You want to come?"

"You go ahead, Oneechan. There are few more stores I have to check it out." She replied.

Before the older Hawke sister could say another word, Meyrin has already gone ahead of her. Lunamaria just sighs softly as she watches her sister heading out to another store. Then she took another direction where she may find lunch.

"_I might as well find another outfit."_ She muttered. _"On my own!"_

The older Hawke sister headed her way finding to the restaurant that she wanted to eat. As she had arrived there she had some problems on which of the restaurants she wants to take. She was having a hard time taking which she would take until someone bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going mister!" she shouted at the person angrily.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking." He apologized then he looked at Lunamaria surprisingly. "Luna?"

Lunamaria raise an eyebrow while staring at the older guy angrily. "Do I know you somewhere?" she said.

"Man… It was really you, Luna." He laughed. "Have you forgotten the only guy who teases you on your hair?"

"… **STING OAKLEY?"** Lunamaria gasped surprisingly.

Away from Lunamaria and the spiky green haired guy called Sting Oakley, at some computer shop, Yzak was there at the same mall but at the different floor he was taking. He was at the 5th floor the place where computers, gadgets and games. He was at the game section at some computer shop, looking at some of the games that have been introduced this month. Although none of the games seems to be interested him at all.

"Nothing interests me at all." Yzak told himself. "I have some of those and played."

As Yzak exits himself of the game shop he went to the nearest arcade that he could find. He bought few tokens and played the games that he could find.

"Hmp! It's more boring doing the same thing I do." Yzak whispered. "I should have asks Dearka to come with me."

The platinum-silver haired lad was about to head to the next game shop he suddenly stopped as his expression changed to surprise and shock at what he is seeing to his two blue eyes. He is seeing one familiar girl with long copper brown hair tied loosely at the end was hanging out another guy with orangey hair and pair of green eyes, who seems to be the same age as they or probably not. The familiar girl was Shiho Hahnenfuss no doubt that he still remembers her.

"_What is that girl doing that guy?"_ shouted the silver haired guy in his mind, _"That guy doesn't appear one of our schoolmates."_

Now he was having more questions were appearing in his mind as he watches Shiho and the mysterious orangey haired guy were walking together side by side. Then Yzak finally snaps out from the clouds then he started to follow them secretly. As he follows them, he sees that Shiho and her mysterious date were doing fine as he sees the copper brown haired girl was smiling at him. Looking at Shiho's smile, Yzak's heart suddenly melts looking at it then he felt irritated when he saw the orangey haired guy.

"_What the hell am I thinking about that Hahnenfuss?"_ he whispered to himself frustrated. _"I'm just investigating their relationship between them. Yeah that's right."_

While Yzak was busily following Shiho and her mysterious date, back to the fast food. Lunamaria was seating her food that she ordered and she was eating with a guy with spiky light green hair

"I just can't believe at first it was you Sting Oakley." Said Lunamaria. "How are you When have you arrived?"

"Geez… Luna one at the time." Sting slowed her down. "I'm fine in fact you are now looking at me now. I've just arrived few days ago."

Both good friends started to catch up things since they have not seen each other when they were young. Sting told her how he was doing for years when he was at space and told her how life was in there was interesting. Lunamaria told him how she has been doing in her life when he was away and also told him that life without him was not interesting.

"You shopping alone? You sure bought lots of clothes." Sting commented as he was looking at the dozen of shopping bags that was placed next to Lunamaria.

"Nope I don't shop a lot in these days anymore, Sting." Lunamaria corrected him, "They belonged to Meyrin."

"Meyrin? Your little sister?" he wondered, "Looks like she had grown up to someone I know."

The older Hawke sister eyed at him irritated, "Quite it, Sting. That was a long time when I had huge allowances." She told him then looks at her watch, "It's already thirty minutes since we've separated."

Sting took a bite of his food. "You don't think she kindda got lost? You know she has terrible sense of direction." He guessed.

"Your hunch may be right but she had improved." She corrected him, "Oh it looks like she finally arrives."

Lunamaria waves slightly hoping that her sister could see her now since she had got a table of course she was about to tell Meyrin about their childhood friend, Sting, was here. Meyrin finally saw her and took a seat then she puts down twelve more shopping bags that she had carried them with her. Sting looks at the younger Hawke sister amazingly on how she had carried the shopping bags alone.

"Boy you sure acted like Luna, Meyrin." Sting teased her.

Meyrin turned her head to Sting curiously she had no idea who was the person who was sitting with them. Lunamaria noticed at her sister's curiosity to their childhood friend. Sting didn't look sad but smiles at the younger sibling.

"It's me, Meyrin. Have you forgotten Sting Oakley?" Sting announced.

"Sting? …**STING-ONIICHAN?**" Meyrin gasped, "You looked different from the last time we saw you!"  
"I know, Meyrin." Sting smiled at her. "Luna was surprised as well when she saw me. You have gotten much cute than the last time."

The younger Hawke blushed at Sting's comment. "You really flattered me, Sting. I'm much different." She answered.

"I'm going to get your orders, Meyrin. You and Sting should talk." Lunamaria suggested. "You'll take Caesar salad, right?"

"Yes with Ice Tea." She replied.

The older Hawke sister smiled backs at Meyrin and leaves her and Sting alone to have their time catching up. As she was already at the counter at some restaurant, her mind suddenly when to clouds as she recalls Sting's expressions towards Meyrin and her sister's excitement.

"It seems Sting still thinks Meyrin as his sister." She whispered.

"Is that you Ms. Hawke?" the familiar male's voice asked her

Lunamaria snapped from her thoughts as she saw the Caesar Salad was already on the counter then she turned her head as she looks to the person who called her. To her surprise it was actually Auel who was standing next to her while smiling at her.

**_"NEIDER-SAN?"_** she gasped.

In the arcade again, Shinn was still playing against one of his computer opponents. He was already reaching the nearest highest level that no other mania gamers could ever reach that high like him. Many viewers were watching Shinn excitedly and curious whether he could reach another stage or not. The messy raven haired lad was getting both excited and nervous if he could manage to win the next level until… he won again yet for somehow he was not excited anymore.

"It's boring now…" he whispered, "I guess it's time for me to go in the Music Store."

Shinn quickly got off from his seat and went his way to some Music store that he could find in the store although everything he went has nothing interesting cds or tapes that are available. Some of the albums of his favorite bands or singers he had already own them at his house. He went on but when he had reached at the other music store as he enters it he suddenly froze up. He heard the same mu-- lyrics that was the same that he heard from the school garden. he could not believe that the song was no doubt the same that he heard. As the song ended, he quickly went to the counter where the cashier lady was.

"Heymisscouldyoutellmewhowassingingandwhat'sthetitleofhersong?" he said.

"Hold on mister, I can't understand what you were saying." She said. "Could you slow it down?"

The messy-raven haired lad stops then he took one or two deep breathe and clams down just as the sale clerk advice him.

"I was asking what's the name of the singer and the title of her song that was playing a while ago." Shinn asked.

"Oh you were referring Butterfly Goddess." She smiled.

"Butterfly Goddess?" the messy raven-haired lad repeated.

"Yes, she's a new singer actually if you heard her first album." The clerk added.

"May I see?" he asked her again.

The clerk nodded at Shinn and went to get the album that he wants to see. Few minutes or seconds later, she came back with a cd case she was carrying it in her right hand. She gave it to Shinn to let him see the coverage of the new singer's first album.

The coverage of Butterfly Goddess' first album was somehow attractive. There was a girl, who was probably the same age as Shinn or younger, was wearing simple blue and white dress yet for Shinn, it was cute and attractive. He was amazed to see the singer's beauty even though he had seen her image. Then he noticed something that caught his attention most… the newbie singer was wearing a butterfly mask. That mask of hers never shows the color of her eyes then again, it was also covering her hair as he could see few strands of her hairs were coming out behind her mask.

"Umm… miss does Butterfly Goddess wears a mask?" he asked her curiously.

"Well… she has been wearing the mask ever since she appeared on TV. No one knows her real name or where she studies." The clerk explained. "Why are you asking?"

"Umm… I… Umm…" Shinn stammered. "Anyway thanks for the info and I'm willing to buy this!"

The female clerk stares at the nervous and blushing messy raven haired lad. Shinn had his head down as he was trying his best to cover his face so the clerk won't see the crimson face was already showing it.

"You're really lucky you know." Said the clerk as she forms a smile, which caught Shinn's attention.

"Huh? Why you said that?" he asked her again.

"Butterfly Goddess has became quite popular when she released her first album. Many fanboys had adored her looks and her songs." She explained, "But mostly all of her albums were out of stock, you on the other hand bought her album just in luck."

Shinn was totally amazed as he heard the whole story from the female clerk narrating about Butterfly Goddess yet he was also surprised too. He had never imagine that the newly singer would became fast popular after her first appearing. Shinn thanked to the clerk for the helping information then left the store. The female clerk waved at her customer with a smile until…

"Oh my gosh! I forgotten to tell him the title of her song that he was asking me awhile ago." She gasped. "Oh well, I'm sure he'll find out sooner."

Now that Shinn bought a new cd and was heading his way back home eagerly to hear the mysterious newbie singer's voice. To some restaurant where Lunamaria was trying to buy food for Meyrin, she meets Auel one of her classmates at this place.

"I'm surprised to see you in a place like this, Hawke-san." Said Auel. "Also I didn't know you were eating Caesar Salad too."

"I'm sorry to disappointed you but Caesar Salad was my sister's favorite not mine." She corrected him. "By the way, I prefer you call me _'Lunamaria'_ than _'Hawke-sa_n'."

"Then you should call me _'Auel'_." He agreed. "Hey is it okay if I sit with you. I like to sit with someone than alone."

"Sure. We love to have company." She said.

As Auel follows Lunamaria all the way until they reached to the table where Meyrin was sitting with another guy(Auel does not know who was Sting yet in this story). Meyrin and Sting were chatting happily that Auel could see it but when he had saw the younger Hawke sister's smiles and laugh his heart suddenly melt seeing it the first time yet he had never felt anything like it before. As he noticed Lunamaria was already sitting then he took his seat next to the older Hawke then Meyrin finally notices him.

"Auel? What are you doing here?" Meyrin gasped.

"I invited him to sit with us." Lunamaria replied.

"Yeah and I happened to pass by her to buy Caesar Salad." Auel added then he looked at Sting. "Umm… no hard feelings, man. You don't look like from our school, right?"

"The name's Sting Oakley, man. I'm a childhood friend to Luna and Mey since ever." Sting said proudly. "I came from space but now I've moved here to study in my new school."

"I'm Auel Neider currently the same class as Lunamaria." He smiled. "Is it okay for you to call you Sting?"

"Sure but no name calls." He joked yet irritated.

Meyrin noticed the tone that Sting used it to Auel it surprises her to hear him such tone to other boys. Of course Lunamaria was also surprise. Both girls have known Sting when they're kids, they've seen him gentle although they have not seen him being dislike to the others. Auel was also aware of it yet he could not help feeling discomfort.

"_Something tells me that this Sting will hate me surely."_ Auel whispered.

The messy raven-haired lad arrives home at last. There's no one who could greet him on 'welcome-back-Shinn', probably they're out somewhere. Shinn hurriedly went to his room before coming to his room he makes sure that the door was lock so the intruders won't enter the house. Then he went his room as he was there he quickly but not that fast as he opens the case and place the cd to his cd player and play it. While it was playing he sat down as he tries to listen attentively to the songs, he listened four songs yet for him he was quite surprise hearing the singer's voice. The voice… was somehow shard to explain the exact word he was speechless to it.

"This song…" Shinn thought. "She— I mean her voice is incredible."

-Somewhere

"_Did someone just called me?"_ a girl wondered

"What's the matter, kiddo? Did you have a stomachache?" a middle twenty young woman asked the young teenager girl.

"Oh nothing at all, manager." She answered.

The young woman stared at the young teenager girl with her eyes raised up. The mysterious teenager girl was wearing a butterfly mask over her face as she seems to be avoiding to let anyone sees her true appearance. The young woman could tell that the young girl has problems but she didn't force her to talk as she let out a kind smile like a mother.

"Right, Butterfly Goddess." she winked at her, "If you have problems just tell me. Maybe I can help you on something."

Butterfly Goddess looked at her manager, Harada Tayuki. Her manager was showing her concern for the young teenager looking at her eyes she had reminded of someone she had known somewhere.

"Thanks… Ms. Tayuki." She thanked her with a smile.

Back to the mall, Yzak was still following Shiho and the mysterious guy. He had tried his best not to be noticed in public or even to reveal himself to Shiho that he was following her for the whole hours. He seems pretty tired yet he still urges to keep on going.

"_I still could not find out who is that guy that Shiho was dating with."_ Yzak whispered angrily.

**End of Phase 004**

**Kairi:** So here are your answers to the questions. Does it satisfy you now or are you still curious to know more of some mysteries are aren't still reveal yet? I know some of the characters have not appeared in this chap but please don't hate me. Don't you worry more of it will come on my next chapter. And the name of the mysterious character that Shiho was dating shall be reveal on the next one. First I'd like to thank to the FF reviewers:

**Spicy Shani**

**vorahk**

**AthrunxCagalli4ever**

**Lord Leon Towasoki**

**yzak and shiho fan**

That's all for now. Also Anomynous or non-anomynous are welcome to review my story.


	5. Phase005:Rivals

**I Hate What I Hate**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Again I'm very happy that more and more reviews of my story… I was amazed how fast I get so many reviews after I update my 4th chapter. I'm so flattered after reading them. As you can see since you noticed the name of 'Butterfly Goddess', I also thought it is a weird name but I got the idea from a picture of one of the SEED Destiny characters(female) with a butterfly wings. I'm sure one of you have seen her picture so… anyway I'll stop talking and let's get no the story shall we?

**Phase 005: Rivals**

In the night, everyone in the neighborhood were sleeping in their houses, some other people are still hanging out with their friends at this late hour. But not all people, adults or teenagers, usually do at the late hour. Some were watching the late hour movie, some were working out late to do their projects and their home works for the students, for the adults they were working late to finish their jobs even for the part time job too. One place around some path was the SEED Academy School, which was closed by the principal or the janitor. One guy with orangey/blonde haired with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes was looking at that school having interest at the school's view.

"Now that I know where she studies." He whispered with a smile, "Looks like I'm going to have fun here tomorrow."

"What's exactly in your mind, Master?" someone asked the young man.

"Oh you'll see soon." He told him. "I want to be with my special friend to me."

"Still you have to meet your manager at the record company." He reminded the young man.

"Okay… but I want to visit her and to see her again." He told him.

"But you've met her yesterday… wasn't that enough?" the man added.

"Meeting her awhile ago wasn't enough after you and your precious childhood friend have separated for such long years." He explained. "I wanted to be with her."

"Ohh… Was that the reason why you decided to study in this school." He said,

The young teen lad nodded his head to his driver. "Let's go shall we?" he ordered

The driver nodded his head to his master then started to move the car focusing where he is taking the route. As for the mysterious young orangey haired lad, he was busily looking at the SEED Academy School behind his window with a smile across of his face, as he could not wait to see someone he had cared for would be surprise.

"_You'll be surprise when you see me again, my precious friend."_ He whispered with a smile.

-Monday Morning

"HEY REY!" Athrun called Rey's name.

The long blonde haired bishounen stopped walking and turn around as he sees Athrun was half kneeling behind him and he was gasping. Rey looked at the blue haired lad confusedly what he was trying to say. He observes as he conclude he probably run behind him although he wonder why he was running. He met Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol when Auel introduced him and Shinn the previous days

"What's up, Athrun?" he asked him curiously. "Why acting like a jet today?"

"Sorry… it's just that I saw that Campbell was chasing after me." Athrun replied. "She's really into me."

"Campbell? Mia Campbell? The one who looks exactly like Lacus?" Rey asked again with surprising tone. "I'm quite surprise she has a thing for you."

"No way I don't like girl who acts like her." He yelled but not loud. "God… its almost 8 am."

"Speaking of it… I think I can see her running…" Rey warned him while he was looking behind him.

"ATHRUN!" Mia's voice called him.

Athrun left out with no other choice but to run as fast as he could head all the way to SEED Academy then Rey includes too. As he also runs as fast as he and Athrun's speed were equal. While the two boys were running, in SEED Academy School, Miriallia was in daydreaming again while she was having in her class.

"_Tolle…"_ Mirialla whispered sadly. _"I really miss you so much."_

"Hey Miriallia." Dearka called her, "Will you be my partner?"

Miriallia looked at Dearka eyeing at him confusedly to what he said, which Dearka notices that she was confuse to what he said. "I mean… for our Social Studies." He told her. "If you're okay."

"…Yes. Let's be partners." She smiled at him. "And please call me Milly."

"Okay… then call me Dearka, Milly." He said.

Miriallia nodded her head then she started to get her notebook as she began to plan out as she talks with Dearka on which topic they should be working. She spreads out some brilliant ideas, the tanned skin lad watches her within her eyes as he could read what she was thinking. It really bothers him and he really wants to know what bothers to Miriallia although his other part tells him that he should not ask her until she was fully prepare to tell him.

"_What's your problem Milly." _He whispered.

Somewhere within the class of SEED Academy School, on the Biology Class where Lacus, Kira, Shiho and Yzak were taking, the class was listening to their teacher's lecture on the solar system. Some of them were either listening or not or some of them were eating secretly as he or she would not wait until snacks or lunchtime to come.

"_So what kind of surprise he is talking about?"_ Shiho wondered. _"Geez… he still stays the same guy I knew."_

"Oi Hahnenfuss." Yzak called her while poking at her arm gently, "The teacher's calling you."

"Sorry… What was your question again?" she said.

"The teacher is calling you." He repeated. "She wants you to answer on the board."

Shiho looked at him with her eyebrow lifted above. She had never thought that Yzak would be telling her what their teacher wants her. She just took her seat then she answered on the board correctly. As the teacher watches the copper brown haired girl's answer he dismiss her back to her seat.

"What are you looking at me like that?" he asked her.

"Are you really Jule or the imposter?" she asked him with few question marks appearing above her head.

Hearing that question from Shiho he felt anger were rising up his head before he could blow it up, he calms down. "What kind of question is that?" he said. "Also I think I don't like you calling me _'Jule'_, Shiho. You should call me _'Yzak'_ from now on."

"Okay… Y—Yzak." She answered.

"Good." He said.

"_Was he really Yzak?"_ Shiho asked herself continuing staring at Yzak weirdly. _"He is acting really weird today. Or was he really acting nice towards me?"_

"_Man… she's staring at me." _Yzak whispered. "_Why am I acting so nice to her all the sudden?"_

From Class 11-C, Auel was having a hard time, as he could not concentrate listening to his teacher's lecture at all. Instead he was focusing looking at the window as he could see Sting and Meyrin were walking together. Meyrin was wearing in her PE uniform, which is really cute for her, while Sting was carrying a box of gym balls. He was helping her out yet it seems the two of them were chatting lively. The light blue haired lad seems irritated seeing Sting with the younger Hawke.

"_What the hell is he doing here in the first place? Isn't he supposed to be in his college?"_ he asked. _"Also how did he manage to get her attention? Ah… wait why the heck am I thinking that?"_

"Mr. Neider." His teacher called him. "Do you mind answering to this question… **ON THE BOARD!**"

Auel felt a sharp and bad feeling as his English teacher, Natarle Badgiruel, aka the Military Lady as the students have nicknamed her. He could not say 'no' since he felt the scariest sensation towards her. Natarle was also known the scariest and strictest teacher in SEED Academy School ever. She also has a sniper shot meaning if she saw someone who isn't listening to her then she will use her chalk or call her students' names and answer the hardest question to her lecture. Now it's Auel's time to taste the Military Lady's wrath, it was his unlucky day. He stood up from his place and goes to the blackboard, before he did he heard Shinn was whispering to him giving him the answer on the board. AS he was about to write the answer, the school bell rang as the students began to pack their stuffs away.

"Saved by the bell." Auel whispered in relief.

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MR. NEIDER!"** the strict teacher stopped Auel. "Think you're really lucky, huh? Think again. You're going to answer these twenty-five(25) pages of worksheets. I want it back on tomorrow and I mean it!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he gulped.

Natarle took all the papers that she had given Auel the toughest assignment instead giving him twenty-five pages she added seventy-five pages mostly they're all for college not high school. Auel let out a small groan after Natarle had exit herself of the classroom it wasn't really his day at all. Shinn saw his friend was being tortured to the Military Lady. He could not help but feel sorry for his friend.

"What's even worst after this?" Auel asked

"Really Auel, what's wrong with you." Shinn questioned him, "I know you don't like being caught by that Military Lady but you did."

"Do you wanna know so badly?" he said, "I was just staring at the window that's all."

Shinn raised his eyebrow while eyeing at Auel. "Oh really still that was unlike you." He added in sarcastic tone.

Before the light blue haired lad could even say a word to his friend, he suddenly stopped as he went back looking below again through the classroom's window. Nothing was special below as he saw no one was there only some other class were below. The messy-raven haired lad saw it then he looked at the same direction where Auel was staring.

"So whom were you staring at?" Shinn asked him curiously.

"I was not staring at someone." Auel defended himself, "I was staring … at some stray kitten that was there awhile ago."

"Kitten? I didn't know there could be a cat." He said.

Auel nodded his head slightly to his friend yet he is still looking through the window as he visualizes Meyrin and Sting that he saw moments ago. Again he felt the familiar anger within him. He could not now what he is feeling although he could understand one thing. He either distrusts Sting or not at all.

Shinn watches his pal as he also saw the anger then he told his friend that he will go to his next class since they are taking different classes. The messy-raven haired lad headed his way to the Science room where it was located at the third floor. Then he spotted one certain girl with short red violet hair was heading the same direction in from of him. That was probably Lunamaria, he thought.

"Hey Hawke!" Shinn called her, "Are you heading out to Science Class?"

"Yes Asuka." Lunamaria answered, "By the way do you have any idea where Stellar was?"

The messy-raven haired lad looked at the older Hawke, "Sorry to say but I have not seen her too." He replied.

"I see…" she whispered disappointedly.

Lunamaria and Shinn walked together side by side without saying another word to each other. The two of them felt so uneasy to each other yet for somehow Shinn was most uncomfortable of all. He had never felt like it to other girls except for Stellar since she was the only girl with interesting background. As for the short red violet haired girl she is getting much shy since she is with him.

"Um… Asuka, I think it's best that you should call my name than _'Hawke'_." She told him.

"Is that so… then if you call me _'Shinn'_ I'll call you Lunamaria." He requested.

"Okay… Shinn…" she smiled at him.

Then the two of them started to chat lively as Lunamaria felt really happy while Shinn seems to be enjoying having a talk with her. As they continue to talk and walk together Shinn stopped first as he noticed Rey was standing in front of them.

"I didn't know you two get along so easily." Rey commented. "Aside from Stellar."

"Was that a compliment or a joke, Rey?" the messy-raven haired lad asked Rey.

"Either." He replied, "We better get inside now or who knows what happen."

Before they may enter their classroom they heard a loud footsteps coming to their way. It was getting louder and louder than they've heard, then the footsteps stops this time they're hearing someone was gasping to get its breath again. They turned around and saw Stellar was half-kneeling and gasping at the same time.

"Sorry I'm late." The magenta-eyed girl apologized them.

"Oh… you've finally arrived, Stellar." Said Rey to Stellar.

"Really… where on earth…" Lunamaria was about to say although Stellar interrupt her.

"I overslept. Father woke me up he has no work so he probably took a day off." Stellar answered quickly.

"Anyway… I'm glad that you could make it." Shinn smiled at Stellar.

Stellar blushed seeing Shinn's smile then she lower her head to hide the crimson color of her face and wish no one saw it. Luckily no one did. Rey entered the classroom firstly then Shinn, Lunamaria and Stellar entered the room. As they already taken their seats, the blonde haired lad secretly look at the older Hawke sister, who was staring at the blackboard as their Science teacher arrives in time. His expression was somehow unpredictable for anyone yet in his mind he seems to be wondering, as he could not pick up the right word that he is feeling.

-Few minutes/ an Hour later on…

Kira was walking alone carrying two big boxes on him. He was heading his way to some room that his Biology teacher instructed him and he must deliver it. It was really heavy for him to carry them alone yet his teacher insisted him to do it alone instead having another person to help him out. Then he noticed he could not find his way to the storage room that his teacher told him. He looks around to find anyone who may have know the direction. No one was around until he saw one girl who doesn't seems from his batch or had seen her in his class. The girl has her dark violet hair tied half way and her eyes were dark violet.

"Hello there… were you looking for something?" the girl asked him

Kira nodded his head. "Yes in fact I'm looking for that storage room where sensei instructed me. Now I don't know where exactly is this place. Can you tell me where?" he asked the junior girl

"Sure you should take the stairs and.

"Thanks for your help…" he smiled at her.

"I'm Flay Allster. You may call me Flay." She smiled at him with a seductive tone.

"Umm… I'm… Kira Yamato…" He stammered with a slight of sweat. "I gotta go now, Allster-san. See you and thanks!"

The brunette haired lad quickly took a run heading out to the direction as Flay instructed him. As he goes on fast the spoiled girl watched him go with a disappointed look or more likely she was frowning at what Kira did.

"This is just the beginning Kira Yamato." Flay hissed. "I'll make you mine."

-Recess… Lunch time

From the usual spot where Cagalli, Lacus, Mirialla, Lunamaria, Stellar and Neline are sitting and waiting for their other friends to come. While they were waiting, Mirialla started to talk with Lunamaria and Neline, Lacus and Cagalli were writing together on something as for Stellar. She was doing, um, probably daydreaming since her head was up in the sky or watching it.

"I wonder where could the boys be." Neline suddenly asked.

"Were you referring to Nicol, Nel?" Lunamaria smirked,

Neline suddenly blushed. "Come on guys that's not what I mean." She defended herself.

Mirialla saw it then joined Lunamaria's teasing. "Really then why your ears gone red." She added.

Neline continue to blush more hearing Mirialla's comment then she suddenly started to yell both Mirialla and Lunamaria defending herself. But the two of them continue teasing on Neline as Cagalli and Lacus laughed at them a little. As they laughed, Cagalli suddenly stopped as she saw Stellar wasn't joining to their gigs even Lunamaria was aware of the magenta eyed girl's mind.

"What's wrong with her?" Cagalli asked Lunamaria.

"I don't know she has been acting like that since few days ago." Lunamaria answered sincerely with a shrug.

"I thought you and Stellar were friends since umm…" said Mirialla.

"Elementary girls." The older Hawke sister answered, "She was once an out-going girl back but this year I've noticed some changes."

"It's normal that we go through some obstacle." Lacus advise them with a smile. "So I guess we should leave her alone until she could tell us what's her problem."

"I guess so…" Cagalli agreed. "By the way where are the guys anyway?"

"Yeah and they're suppose to be here." Shiho said with irritated tone.

The girls continue to wait for the guys to come then they saw Kira, Nicol, Dearka, Shinn, Auel, and Shinn finally arrives. They told them that Athrun, Rey and Yzak were coming on later since they have something important that they must do first. They were about to eat their lunch until they heard a sudden piercing scream of group of girls away from them. Also they were crowding at one area.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" Neline asked curiously.

"Sound like someone famous is here." Mirialla guessed.

"Wow… you guessed pretty impressive, Milly." Auel answered while looking at the crowd.

"SHRIEK! Isn't that Heine Westenfluss?" someone shrieked excitedly

Shiho suddenly gasped when she heard someone called out the name. She turned her head then she saw one guy was walking towards to her and her friends. It was Heine Westenfluss the famous singer on PLANT and on Earth. But what is he doing here in their school at the time like this? The students wondered.

"HEINE? What are you doing here?" Shiho gasped.

"Why isn't it bad to see the school where my childhood friend studies?" Heine said.

"I'm not hurting your feelings, Heine." She corrected him. "What I mean what about your—"

Heine interrupted her, "You don't need to worry that Shiho dear." He told her. "It's been arranged ever since I arrived here. So were you surprised about my surprise to you?"

"Surprise? You mean…" she started to say then Cagalli interrupted her.

"OH MY GOSH! You're the famous Heine Westenfluss!" Cagalli gasped. **"I CAN"T BELIEVE HE'S HERE IN OUR SCHOOL!"**

Cagalli had starry eyes and they were sparkling while she was looking at the super hot singer who was now standing right in front of them. Everyone including Stellar, who finally came back to reality, stared at the blonde haired girl with anime sweat-drop appearing above his or her head.

"Cagalli?" Lacus asked with a slight of sweat-drop above her head.

"Forgive her rudeness… she's a major fan of you… Westenfluss-san." Kira explained with a slight of anime sweat-drop that was dropping above his head.

"That's alright. Now that I'm here, Shiho would you mind introduce me to your friends?" he said with a warm smile.

"Sure… Guys this is my childhood friend Heine Westenfluss." She smiled. "Heine these are my friends, Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato, Cagalli Yula Attha, Lunamaria Hawke, Neline Ishida, Miriallia Haww, Dearka Ethman, Auel Neider, Nicol Amarfi, Shinn Asuka, and lastly but not lest Stellar Loussier."

"Please to meet you all everyone." He smiled at them. "I hope we all could be good friends."

As they all shook hands with the famous singer except for Stellar who seems to be out of the blue as she continues her mind floating in the sky again. Heine asked them if she has been like that. Then Stellar looks at Heine secretly with the look of concern or questioning.

"_Why is he here?"_ she questioned in her mind. _"He does know who I am… yet."_

"You okay, Stellar? You don't seem to be well." Shinn said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Shinn." Stellar smiled at him. "There's nothing wrong with me at all. Don't worry."

Then Athrun, Rey and Yzak finally arrived just in time as the others were starting to eat their lunch. Rey and Athrun were both panting heavily while Yzak seems to be disturb as he was seeing something disturbing to his eyes.

"It's about time you three arrive." Said Lunamaria as she took another bite of her food.

"Hey sorry I was late." Athrun apologized them. "I really have to find another way to escape from that Campbell girl."

"I'm also a victim here." Rey added as he also gone pale.

"_It's that guy again."_ Yzak gritted his teeth together.

The navy blue haired lad finally got his breath back he looks up to his friends then he noticed one unfamiliar guy whom he had never seen him before. Yet when he looks at Heine he felt he had known him before although it was on the tip of his tongue. Even Heine seems to know Athrun too.

"Is that you Heine Westenfluss?" Athrun asked him

"ATHRUN ZALA? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Heine gasped.

"Hey old pal! I didn't recognize you." The blue haired guy smiled at the orangey/blonde haired

"You two knew each other?" Nicol asked them.

"Yeah. I can't believe you became a popular singer." He said.

"I know you live here is Earth but I never thought we would meet again in a place where my childhood friend studies." Heine smiled at Athrun.

"You two known each other?" Kira asked them curiously.

"Yeah… we've been friends since summer vacation for the last two years." Athrun explained. "Really I can't believe meeting with you again."

"So am I." Heine laughed.

"Since you know Athrun… Heine these guys are also our friends. Rey Za Burrel and Yzak Jule." Shiho added the introduction of Rey and Yzak.

"Please to meet you Rey… Yzak." He smiled at them as he offers them a handshake.

Rey nodded his head then handshake to Heine. The orangey/blonde haired lad was about to handshake to Yzak although he receives a nasty look from him. The platinum-silver haired lad was glaring at the famous singer everyone were staring at them with a slight of sweat-drop forming above their heads while Shiho, Athrun, and Cagalli stared at them with curious expression. Then they continue eating their lunch.

"Hey did you noticed Yzak has a nasty look on Heine?" Athrun whispered to Nicol.

"I doubt that he hates Heine." Nicol agreed.

"Yeah! What really gives?" Auel wondered.

Dearka sighs as he heard what Athrun, Nicol and Auel were talking about. "It's his way of showing that he has a rival, guys." He informed them.

"But in what way?" they asked Dearka.

"I dunno…" he replied.

After lunch they all went to their separate ways to go on their next class. Heine was walking next to Shiho and also Yzak who was walking behind the two of them with Shinn and Auel. Shinn and Auel noticing that Yzak still has his anger on him, whom it has, not remove it when he met Heine. They reached to their next class, which is Math and took their seats. Mwu entered the classroom, as the class suddenly got quiet.

"I see we have a new student." Mwu said. "Do you mind introduce yourself here young man?"

Heine stood up and did the introduction like he

"Mr. Westenfluss, do you mind answering to this question?" Mwu asked Heine.

"Sure." He answered.

"Let me do one too." Yzak suddenly burst out.

"They're smart!" one commented.

"I get a bad feeling that this isn't the end of it." Shinn whispered.

The following days, Yzak has been picking on Heine ever since he arrived. He keeps on rivaling on problem soling on Math, Biology, and even PE. Their classmates were amazed or surprise to see the two of them were competition at each other. Shiho was even more surprise yet she seems irritated when she saw the battle between them. This time the class 11-A is having PE together with the class 11-C. They see Heine and Yzak were running at the same speed, which really surprises them.

"Yzak is still competing with Heine, isn't it?" said Lacus.

"I'm sure Yzak will soon lose." Shinn guessed.

"Don't be too sure, Shinn." Stellar warned him,

"My… I never thought Yzak would be that harsh." Neline smiled.

Nicol looked at Neline's smile confusedly at what she said. "I think so too." He agreed.

"Hey Lunamaria is there a relationship between your imouto and Sting?" Auel asked Lunamaria.

"Hm? Sting thinks and treated Meyrin as his sister like he treated me the same way." The older Hawke sister replied. "Why are you asking me that question?"

"Well… I saw Sting was here with Meyrin during her PE." He answered. "He's in college right?"

"Hmmm… do you have a crush on my sister?" she said.

Auel suddenly blushed hearing Lunamaria's question. "T-T-that's rubbish, Lunamaria. I don't have a crush on your sister!" he yelled. "I'm interested on the other girl."

With that he suddenly started to run away leaving the older Hawke sister alone carrying the other volleyballs. Lunamaria just stared at Auel confusedly at his reaction then she turned back to her attention on Yzak and Heine's running competition. Then Heine won the race.

"You did really good back there, Yzak." Heine said.

Yzak did not said a word to the famous singer instead he gave him another of his famous death glare like he gave to everyone whoever crosses him. Then he walks away furiously as he was heading to the back of the building to cool him off. He went open the faucet and splash the water to his face. After cooling off, someone handed him a towel to wipe his face and took it then wipe his face. He looks up and saw Shiho was standing there with a frown on her face.

"Why are you here, Shiho?" Yzak asked her.

"What's with you Yzak?" Shiho asked Yzak. "Why are you picking on Heine?"

"I don't know…" he answered. "Also why do you care?"

"**_YOU'RE AVOIDING THE ISSUE HERE, YZAK!"_** She screamed at him.

Away from Yzak and Shiho since the copper brown haired started to yell at the hot-tempered lad, Heine was there watching them but none of them known that he was there. He was watching at the platinum-silver haired lad's expression and moves towards to his dear childhood friend while a slight of frown that was showing on his face.

"So… it seems like I'm not the only one chasing after Shiho." He whispered.

**End of Phase 005 **

**Kairi:** Ehe… that's right people the mysterious guy who appears to be Shiho's childhood friend and her mysterious date was no other than Heine Westenfluss. If one of you doesn't know who is Heine Westenfluss, he appeared in SEED Destiny. I know some of you wants Heine to be with Cagalli but I thought putting on with Shiho would be good since I've read some other stories don't you think? It appears that Yzak really dislikes Heine… ehehe… let's see how far they're going to keep up. Anyway… I know I put that Heine's hair color is either blonde or orangey… can someone tell me what's Heine's hair color really is? Also can anyone tell me how old is Shinn's sister, Mayu? I was thinking of putting her in my next chapter. Thank you.

I'd like to thank the following reviewers…

**takari love**

**Yzak and Shiho fan**

**Anonymous**

**SacredBlade**

**HentaiNoBakaChick57**

**Lord Leon Towasoki**

**Blitz12**


	6. Phase006:Strange Affections

**I Hate What I Hate**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** I have nothing else to say but… Hoping that you all have a great time. I'm really tired of these days since I'm only a second year high school then I'm turning a third year… Time flies fast, isn't it?

**Phase 006: Strange Affections**

Auel and Nicol were doing homework together at Auel's home since the light blue haired lad asked Nicol for his help on Social Studies. Social Studies were Auel's weakest subject among all of his school works. He was done writing it then he gave it to his friend to check his work

"Umm… Auel can I ask you something?" Nicol called him.

"Sure thing Nicol, was there a problem on my answers?"

"There is." He smiled. "It was an excellent except I don't remember Meyrin was include to our History."

The light blue haired lad blinked his eyes and stared at his pal who was still smiling while pointing at his paper. He took the paper then looked at his answers carefully until his face suddenly turned red as he saw what he just wrote. He took the eraser and erase Meyrin's name quickly still has his face blushing. Nicol saw his friend's reaction.

"You have a crush on Lunamaria-san's Imouto, ne?" he asked him with a smirk.

"Oi, even I wrote her name here accidentally that does not mean that I have a crush on her." Auel corrected him with a hint of irritation. "Also you know I'm only interested on the other girl."

"Yes I know that. But were you seeing the girl you like from Meyrin?" the green haired lad teased him.

"Anyway stop that teasing and help me with my homework." He yelled out.

"Okay… Geez, you don't need to get overact Auel." He sweats.

"Good." He grunted.

Nicol just sighs deeply then goes back helping his friend's homework, as he was teaching Auel, the light blue haired lad's mind suddenly goes on to his fantasy confusing over his feelings and then green haired lad's teasing.

"_There's no way I could like her."_ Auel told himself. _"It's just that I'm only concern for her. That's all."_

"You're not listening again." Nicol sighs as he looked on Auel again.

The next day, in SEED Academy School, Athrun was trying to run away from someone again. And that someone is no other than Mia. The snotty Lacus-alike girl has been chasing Athrun from morning 'til after lunch. The blue haired lad felt so unlucky why Mia was the one chasing after him not any other guys. He needs a good hiding place again like he did the last time. He found in a nearest room then got in just in time and closed the door tightly. He waited there until he no longer hears Mia shouting out his name, which gives him of a cold shiver.

"Finally she's gone." Athrun let out a sigh. "I thought that was the end of me."

"May I know why you're here?" a familiar female voice asked Athrun.

Athrun jolted when he heard a girl's voice in the room that he was hiding. He turned around and saw Cagalli was there as she was sitting on the window was left opened letting the cold breeze enter the room. The blue haired lad blushed slight when he saw Cagalli's golden hair was blowing softly by the wind. He

"Well I'm waiting." Cagalli said.

"Oh sorry it wasn't my intention… wait why are you here?" he said still has his blush on.

Cagalli dusted off herself and replied, "I was looking for someone then again I forgot that she was taking another class." She sighed. "'Bout you? Why you're running? The teacher will give you a detention slip for running in the hallway."

"Well… I kind of running away from her." He answered. "From Mia. I don't like that girl."

"Then why don't you just tell her to leave you alone." She suggested.

"I did numerous times but she ignores me." Athrun sighed deeply. "What class is this?"

"Biology. I'm taking this class." She replied. "You're also taking Biology Class, too right?"

"Yah… where are the others?" he asked her as he noticed only he and Cagalli are alone in the room.

"Dunno… I just arrived here minutes ago before you came." She told him. "Probably they're skipping class or something."

The navy blue haired lad nodded his head then they fell silent. The blonde haired girl felt irritated to the silence of the room yet that's not all she also felt nervous since she and Athrun are the only ones in the room. Two people in one room would make other people confuse.

"Say Athrun how did you and Kira became friends?" she asked him out of the blue

Athrun caught his attention to Cagalli's question. "Well… we met in Moon Kindergarten. When I first saw him, he was really shy." He explained. "But when we became partners we started to bond then we became friends."

"That is interesting." She smiled at him, which causes him to blush again.

"Since you're Kira's twin sister what does he do for you?" he asked her.

Cagalli made a frown when Athrun asked her then she replied. "Kira is over protective whenever any boys come near me he always threaten them and even bought out some punishment tools." He said.

Athrun stared at the blonde haired girl surprisingly hearing her story on his best friend's background then he began to imagine what would Kira looks like what Cagalli describe. Then he felt a cold shiver as he could imagine his friend's expression.

Away from the school building, Kira and Lacus were chatting happily while they are walking in the school garden. The flowerbeds were blooming beautifully as the pink haired goddess stared at them admiringly to its beauty. The brunette haired lad looks at her admiringly her smile to the flowers. He felt he was in heaven watching at her goddess-like-smile. He really wishes he could a picture as a reminder he saw such a beautiful smile.

"You look beautiful when you smile Lacus." Kira blurted out.

Lacus turned her attention to Kira. "You really mean it?" she asked him unbelieving what Kira had said.

The brunette haired lad began to panic nervously or embarrassing after he just slipped out his mouth right in front of Lacus. He actually could not believe that he really said it out loud. He wanted to kill himself for being an idiot until he felt his left hand caught on one of the roses' thorns. He let out a small 'ouch' and winces a little. Then he felt two soft hands were holding his wounded hand. The soft hands belonged to Lacus.

"Here let me fix your wound." Lacus told him a she took out her handkerchief and starts tying it around his left hand. "It's a good thing I brought it along with me."

"Oh you shouldn't have to Lacus. It's just a scratch." He said.

"No I insist that I treat you or you'll get infect." She insisted as she finished knotting it. "There that should hold on."

"… Thanks you, Lacus." Kira smiled at her nervously with a slight blush. "I'll return this handkerchief tomorrow."

The pink haired goddess giggled at him softly. "You don't need to hurry, Kira." She said. "You can keep it if you like."

"Lacus…" he whispered as she stared to Lacus' baby blue eyes.

Kira and Lacus stared at each other's eyes they were both drawing the attractive to each other's presence. Until they heard a voice, which the pink haired goddess had never, heard before. Kira turned around to see the person who just called out his name, which turns out to be Flay after all.

"It's a good thing I found you, Kira." Flay smiled at him. "Sir Flaga was looking for you. He said he has something to give you."

The brunette haired lad looked at Flay then to Lacus. "I'll be back later, Lacus." He told her. "Just wait for me, k?"

The pink haired goddess just smiled at Kira kindly as he began to walk away heading to where he could find Mwu in the school building. Lacus and Flay watched him until he was already distance away from them. Flay turned her attention to the kind goddess-a-like-woman but this time she was giving Lacus a cold stare instead a friendly expression that Lacus was expecting.

"Don't be too excited over **_MY_** Kira, woman." Flay warned her with a serious tone. "I advise you to stay away from him."

Before Lacus could say another word to Flay and asks her what she means exactly, the spoiled brat girl has already walk away from her going to the opposite direction, probably she is heading to the baseball.

"Was she threatening me?" Lacus gasped.

Away from Lacus, in some class where Shiho, Neline and Lunamaria were taking, Lunamaria was sleeping on her desk as she had her head over her desk. She was so darn tired all right as she could skip class for today and head home but she couldn't do it since she is already having class in the Murrue's class. It's a good thing her teacher did not catch her sleeping in her class since it was over.

"Luna please wake up, you need to go to your next class." Neline tried to wake her up.

"I'm so tired."

"Ok then you should tell us why you got tired once we help you get out this room." Shiho asked her. "Or leave you there until the teacher gives you a detention slip."

Lunamaria grunted out. "OK I'll tell you." She finally gives in.

-Lunamaria's Story

"_Oneesama!" Meyrin shouted loud as she bangs the door of Lunamaria over and over again._

_Meyrin has been knocking and banging her sister's door for an hour and a half, and it's already late they have school tomorrow. The older Hawke sister was trying to get some good night sleep but hearing her sister knocking the door wakens her up. She wanted to go back to sleep although she couldn't since her sister has been banging the door which she finally get up from the bed and opened the door._

"_WHAT IS IT NOW?" Lunamaria grumbled. "I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" the younger Hawke continue to shout her big sister._

"_About what, Meyrin?" she questioned her again._

"_Don't play dumb on me! I know you met PLANT's famous singer Heine Westenfluss!" she announced. "Also you get to be his friend and with his class!"_

"_Geez! Cool down imouto! You don't have to scream till I get deaf!" she lectures her. "Now can I go to sleep This is already the 5th night you woke me up this late?"_

_Lunamaria's sister nodded her head now then she closed the door, which relieved for the older Hawke sister. She finally gets back to bed and snuggle. Then again the door was open again by Meyrin._

"_So… Oneesama." Meyrin called her._

"_JUST GO TO SLEEP, DARN IT!" yelled the older Hawke sister_

-End of Lunamaria's story

"It was one heck night." She groaned. "She keeps on asking me over and over again from last week."

"Woa… that how you got so tired?" Shiho gasped. "Your little sister sure is a big fan of Heine aside from Cagalli."

"Did someone say my name?" Heine's voice asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Heine! Please don't appear like that all the sudden… wait you already finish?" Shiho asks him

The famous singer looked at Shiho with a hurt feeling. "You mean you don't want me be with you?" he pouted sadly.

"I didn't say that, Heine." She corrected him.

"So how was it, Heine?" Neline asked Heine kindly.

"It was cool." He replied then he noticed Lunamaria. "Man, what happened to you, Luna? You looked like you were having a party in late night."

Shiho sweat-drop when he heard her childhood friend's exclamation. "Actually… her sister has been waking her up for the past days." She told him.

The older Hawke sister let out a loud groans and scratches her head behind. She really is tired after all she lacks of sleep for days. Neline looks at her friend really concern for her health then she turned back her attention to Shiho and Yzak. She gasped as she saw Heine was hugging Shiho in such a romantic way. Then Yzak soon appeared behind and saw the famous singer was hugging Shiho.

"WILL YOU CUT THE CRAP OUT, HEINE! Your making a scene really irritated me!" Yzak's voice scowled at them.

True Yzak was getting irritated when he saw Heine was making some… scene with Shiho and a friendly act with her. The long copper brown haired girl looked at the silver platinum haired lad confusedly of his feelings although for Heine he seems to be enjoying making Yzak really jealous.

"Ohh… getting jealous, are you?" Heine mocked Yzak. "That I might have a girlfriend."

Yzak fumed up hearing Heine's teasing. **_"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!"_** he yelled at him.

"Guys…" Shiho sighs as she was stuck in between them.

Neline and Lunamaria stared at their friend who is now stuck in between the two guys' arguments. Yzak was getting much pissed off than the usual as for Heine is getting more enjoying at his great teasing to the short-tempered guy. While Shiho was trying her best to calm Yzak down before he may do something more stupid.

"You don't think Yzak has a crush on Shiho don't you think?" Lunamaria asked her

"That's impossible." Neline replied. "But I guess that is possible."

Somewhere away from the classroom, Shinn was in the stairs staring at the cd of Butterfly Goddess that he bought from the pervious days. His eyes were gluing on the cd's coverage. He could not help admiringly to the beauty then he snapped out knowing that he is going to be late. As he heads up to the next floor he saw Stellar was sitting on the floor with her music notebook and a pencil or pen as she writing something. She was having hard time thinking as she either adds the word or crosses them out as he sees.

"What's up, Stellar? Shinn asked her. "Composing a music?

"SHINN!" the magenta eyed girl startled as she quickly closes her notebook.

"You don't have to hide it from me, Stellar." He smiled at her, "Is it okay if I can see?"

"Okay… but don't laugh. I'm not really a good music writer, Shinn." Stellar answered nervously.

Stellar gave her music notebook to Shinn. The messy raven haired lad gently looked at the first page of her notebook and examines it carefully. His eyes widening as he found the words were quite amazingly that he ever seen. He never expects that Stellar was really good then again when he read at the bottom it was out of the line.

"I don't know how to say this…" the messy raven haired lad stammered.

"See I told you I'm not a good music writer." She sighed.

"No! No! That's not what I meant! It was really a good start but I see there is something wrong to this part." He corrected her.

As Shinn began to teach her, Stellar felt more relief as she clearly understand what he teaches her. While the messy raven-haired lad was teaching her, the magenta-eyed girl felt a strange feeling towards him yet the feeling seems familiar as she barely recognize the same thing when she was young.

"Thank you for your help, Shinn." She thanked him gratefully.

"It's nothing Stellar. Also I'm happy to help out." He answered. "I'm not really a good teacher."

Stellar shook her head. "But you helped me that's the proof you're a good teacher. I'm really amazed that you know music." She smiled at him.

Shinn blushed at Stellar's compliment as he scratches his head behind. "I was a music composition genius back from elementary. I may not looks like one do I?" he explained.

The magenta-eyed girl stared at him surprisingly. "But it's amazing you're a music composition genius… wait how come no one said about that?" she said.

"Well… I kind of not giving out too much attention." He answered again. "I don't like being the middle of the crowd. You're the first girl who knows my secret."

Shinn was getting really embarrassed talking about himself to Stellar. He had never felt much comfort to her from other people also he never told anyone about himself buy only Auel and Rey knew. Stellar looks at him admiringly that makes her more curious about Shinn.

"Did someone else know about it?" Stellar asked him kindly.

"Umm… only two people actually… Auel and Rey." He confessed.

The magenta-eyed girl smiled at Shinn. "Then I'll keep that a secret between you and me." She told him.

"Thanks, Stellar. I… gotta go…" Shinn smiled and left.

Stellar continues staring at Shinn admiringly as she clutches her music notebook against her chest. A smile crept on her face with a slight blush as she remembers the feeling when she's with Shinn.

"He's not that bad after all." She whispered. "He really is a nice person."

Away from the magenta-eyed girl, in the Music Room, Rey was in that room sitting in front of the old and classic piano. He has his hands over the keys, as he was ready to play the piece although he couldn't as something have stopped him. He was not alone as Auel was there to listening to his play since he asks him to come over.

"So are you going to play the piece like you said?" Auel asked him.

"Why is it?" the long blonde haired lad muttered himself.

The light blue haired lad looked at his pal confusingly. "Huh?"

"Oh sorry. I just remembered something I left behind. Sorry I dragged you here." Rey apologized him.

Then the sliding door opens again, Auel turned his head as he thought that it may be one of his friends or maybe Rey came back to this room since he may forgotten something. Although it wasn't as he saw Meyrin was there

"Oh it's you Meyrin. What brings you here?" the light blue haired lad asked her kindly.

"Have you seen Athrun? I've been sent by Murrue-sensei to deliver this book to him." Meyrin informed him.

"How 'bout I give it to Athrun then?" he suggested.

The young Hawke smiled at Auel. "Really? Thanks you're really kind Auel." She thanked him as she gave the book to Auel.

Auel took he book that Meyrin was holding it as he touches her hand accidentally he suddenly felt the heat was forming on his face. Of course, the younger Hawke sister did not see his crimson face. Then she left the room, the light blue haired lad continue to watch her until he finally snaps out from his dream.

"Ummm… did I just say that I give this book to Athrun for her?" he shot a question to himself.

It was finally Class dismissal, the students' most favorite time of their school. They all rushed out of their classrooms. Some stayed behind or being caught by the class president or the teachers then were sent to the detention room. Then one girl with long copper brown haired tied loosely at the end with two bangs over her ears were also tied with pink ribbons her eyes are red, also she is wearing a cute uniform with light brown/yellow long sleeve, white blouse/polo inside of her jacket, red skirt that reaches few inches above her knees also she wears brown shoes. She isn't one of their schoolmates, appeared from the school's gate. Also she was giving out an attention to the guys but she ignored their hooting.

"Hey guys check out that cute girl over there!" a guy pointed out.

"Whoa! She is really cute I wonder which school is she attending?" another guy hooted.

"She's so innocent she's my type." The third guy complimented.

The young girl continues to look around on the school's ground. She seems to be looking for someone she knew although out of her luck she could not find the person she was looking. She sighs softly then he went near to the guys.

"Excuse me does anyone knows about Shinn Asuka?" the young girl asked the guys kindly.

"Umm… right over there." They replied as they pointed out with shocking expression.

The young girl looks at the direction where the boys were pointing then she turn her attention back to them. "I see thank you for your help. I'll be seeing you then." She thanked them and left.

The mysterious young girl left heading out to the direction where the boys pointed. They all watched her go admiringly to the cute girl's face. As the mysterious young girl finally gone, they let out a scream… agony scream in desperation and unfairness.

"I really can't believe that girl is into that Asuka." One guy cried out.

"Yah can't you believe he is so darn lucky." Another exclaimed, "I mean look how cute she is!"

"But doesn't Shinn got Lunamaria and Stellar's attention?" one inquired.

"Oh yeah… I've seen them together." He replied.

"Still he's a lucky bastard. I wonder how he got the cute babes' attention anyway?"

Shinn, Dearka, Lunamaria, and Neline were the first people waiting under the tree where they always meet their friends after school hours ended. Technically they usually hang out after school so crash on the mall or do some other things like what normal teenagers do.

"They're late…" he muttered.

Lunamaria let out a small smile, "Don't worry I'm sure sooner or later they'll be here." She told him.

"Speaking of it, where's your sister, Meyrin?" Neline asked Lunamaria curiously. "I didn't saw her today."

"I bet she went home early so she would not miss her favorite soap-opera." She replied with hint of irritated tone. "Man… I just wished she should stop watching it during school days and start to bond."

"Why do I get a bad feeling?" the messy raven-haired lad wondered.

They continue to wait until Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Miriallia, Nicol, Yzak, and Stellar finally appears and meet them. Only Auel, Rey, Yzak, Heine and Shiho are left since they have something left to do before they catch up with them. As they waited for their three friends to arrive, they started to chat each other except for Shinn who seems to be lost in thought as something was bothering him. Until someone appeared in front of his friends.

"I found you, o-n-i-i-c-h-a-n." said the young girl.

Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Cagalli, Dearka, Lunamaria, Stellar, Nicol, Neline, Yzak and Miriallia all perk up then they turned their heads together and saw a cute young girl wearing a school uniform was smiling. The messy raven-haired lad struck out when he heard the young girl's voice out of nowhere yet to him he seem to know that voice very well.

"MAYU?" Shinn gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Silly, Oniichan." She stuck out her tongue.

"Who's this little girl, Shinn?" Shiho asked him curiously.

"This is my little sister, Mayu." Shinn introduced the little girl, Mayu

"How do you do? My name is Mayu Asuka." Mayu introduced herself. "I'm only twelve years old."

"I didn't know Shinn has a cute sister." Lacus smiled.

"You must be Lacus Clyne, the only pink haired goddess with an angel smile. My you are pretty to meet in person." Mayu comment.

"Wow! I didn't know you have a cute sister." Nicol commented as he was still staring at Mayu.

Shinn grunted out knowing he has to introduce his friends to his little sister, Mayu. Mayu soon learns and memorizes her big brother's friends then she eventually stayed with them even though Shinn had told her to go back home. But she rejected his orders and tries to enjoy as she chats with Stellar. The older Asuka sighs defeated but then she cracks out a small smile as he looks on his sister's smile. Then Rey and Auel appeared and they're about to join eating their lunch with their friends but they gasped when they saw Shinn's little sister.

"Wow this is the first time I've seen her smile like that." Rey commented.

"Yeah I know." Shinn agreed. "Still as her big brother I'm still worrying her health."

Auel shook his head at his friend. "Come on man let your sister have her freedom. I mean she is still young to have all fun right?" he said. "Now time to greet her."

"Hey Mayu!" Rey greeted the young girl Asuka with a smile.

"Hiyya Rey-niichan, Auel-niichan." Mayu smiled and waved at both Auel and Rey.

"You knew each other?" Yzak asked them.

"Sort of like that. Well we met her when we're in our elementary." The light blue haired lad smiled.

They chatted not for long until Heine and Shiho finally appeared, Yzak gave out a sigh knowing that they've come right in time as it's time for him to annoy Shiho. Before he could say something to annoy her, he stopped as he saw Heine's hand was holding to Shiho's. Another hot boiling to the silver-platinum haired lad as he clenches his teeth together but he didn't dare to show it in front of everyone or he'll be asks by them.

"Sorry we're late and… whoa! Who's this little girl?" Heine gasped as he looks on the little girl.

"Finally you appeared… guys I'd like to meet my little sister, Mayu. Mayu these are also my friends… Heine—" Shinn started another introduction of another friends although he was interrupted by Mayu's shrieking.

"SHRIEK! Are you really Heine Westenfluss?" Mayu gasped. "Can I have your autograph if that is okay with you?"

"Sure no prob." Heine smiled at the young Asuka as he took the notebook and pen from her and starts writing his name.

"Thank you very much." She bowed at him,

"Looks like Kira isn't the only brother having a big fan sister." Dearka chuckled.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Shinn and Kira yelled at the tanned skin lad angrily.

Dearka laughed off then he throw some jokes, which irritates both Shinn and Kira. Literally both brothers began to chase him after now they really want him to make dead. The others just laughed as they watches how funny except for Yzak who is busily staring at both Mayu and Shiho confusedly.

"Why are you staring us like that?" Shiho asked him.

"Was there something on my face?" Mayu wondered.

"Ummm… that's not it. No offence, Mayu but you and Shiho looked exact the same." Yzak commented looking both Shiho and Mayu.

Silence came across the air suddenly Shiho punched a bull's eye on Yzak's face. Everyone stared at the long copper brown haired girl amazing how fast her reaction was to Yzak's comment. Heine was also amazed but he seems to be proud of his friend's actions even for Mayu who seem really amazed how strong Shiho is yet she seems to admire at her strength.

"THAT IS SO RUDE, YZAK!" She screamed at the silver platinum haired lad so angrily.

"But I was being honest, Shiho." He spats out while he was holding his swollen face where Shiho punched him.

Mayu stared at Shiho surprisingly. "You're Shiho Hahnenfuss? Oh gosh, it's really you!" the young female Asuka squeals excitedly.

"Umm… May I know why you're excited?" Kira asked her curiously.

"Hahnenfuss-san is my # 1 idol." She beamed with stars shinning in her eyes.

Shiho stared at Mayu with a slight of sweat-drop above her head. "I see… but have I seen you before?"

"Oh right we did met about three or four years ago." The young Asuka replied with a smile to Shiho. "Do you remember at some Midori Kindergarten School that you volunteer with your class?"

"Midori… Kindergarten…" she whispered. "Wait you're that little girl with great art talent?"

Mayu beamed with happiness. "I'm so happy that you remember me." She exclaimed as she hugged Shiho.

"Yah… but I didn't really expect that you and Shinn were brother and sister." She smiled at them.

"So she likes kids, huh?" Heine whispered. "I knew she is the most interesting girl."

Too bad Shiho didn't hear what Heine said but Yzak does as he watches to the famous singer's moves. He really did not like him at all. While the silver platinum haired lad was giving death glares to Heine, Athrun stared at the short-tempered lad with a majority sweat-drop above his head. Auel turned his attention to the young female Asuka.

"You're getting much cute than the last time we saw you." Auel compliment her, which made her blush.

"Oi you're not thinking to court my little sister, na?" Shinn glared at his friend with a fierce looking expression.

Now Auel was scared when he saw the messy raven-haired lad's scary expressions. "Of course not, Shinn. I'm not thinking about that." He let out a joke although he failed.

"It better be it." He hissed at him.

"I see we have two over protective brothers to their sisters" Athrun whispered with a sweat-drop rolling above his head as he looks on both Kira and Shinn.

Kira noticed that Shinn was giving out a death glare to Auel as he was trying to calm Shinn and telling him that he was only kidding. He smiled at the messy raven-haired lad's reaction then something form evil on his mind. Athrun looked to his pal then jolt a little as he felt a bad aura was forming around Kira

"I have some good tips that will drive out the other guys touching your 'lil sister." Kira smiled… evilly.

The messy raven-haired lad noticed at the brunette haired lad's evil smile. "Really? Tell me everything." He smirked.

Hearing Shinn's answers as he took out his notebook and pencil, Kira started to throw up some evil torturing and tips everything to him. Shinn started to write down everything what the brunette haired lad had said. Both of them seem to be enjoying as they shared some other ideas. Everyone stared at the two brothers with a majority sweat-drop rolling above their heads while Cagalli and Mayu just shook their heads irritated of their brothers.

"I can't believe this is happening." Cagalli whined.

"Tell me about it, sis." Mayu agreed.

"Anyhow since class is dismissed… do you guys want to crash on the mall?" Stellar suggested as she was trying her best to change the subject.

"Sounds good to me, Stellar although there is a problem." Heine replied. "People might notice me and it will get hasty."

"You're right but luckily I have a solution." Shiho smiled at her childhood friend. "You should wear these shades and cap that way they won't notice you."

Heine hugged Shiho as tightly as he want to stay the moment with her without realizing he was making a scene in the public including their friends as well as Yzak. The silver platinum haired lad was getting heated up and gritted his teeth together while staring at them. He wanted to break them up since it getting to annoy him good thing Nicol and Dearka was there to hold him.

Kira and Shinn finally finished their umm—torturing tips on protecting their dear sister they turned their attention to their friends again. Then they saw Dearka and Nicol were trying their best to put Yzak down as the short-tempered lad was getting too much annoyed.

"What's the guy's damage?" Kira asked Lacus curiously.

"Gee… I really don't Know, Kira." Lacus sighs.

"What about you guys?" Shinn asked them but he was ignored.

"Anyway… let's party!" Mirialla exclaimed excitedly. "You're coming as well too, Mayu."

"Really this will be fun!" the young female Asuka also exclaimed excitedly.

They all nod in agreement then they head out to the mall where they could ever find. While they were having much fun, from the resident of the Hawke, Meyrin was home alone watching one of her favorite soap-opera just like what Lunamaria said. She was getting all emotive when she was watching it.

"I wish I could find my ideal guy." She wished. "It's so lonely in here when Oneesama was gone."

**End of Phase 006**

**Kairi:** Finally I put some KL, AC, and SS, moments in this chap. It takes me some time to find some better ideas. Looks like I made both Shinn and Kira more alike since I made them over protective to their sister… I know you're going to kill me since Auel's crush has not reveal in this chapter as well too. Don't worry the answer shall be out soon. No offence here when Yzak commented that Shiho and Mayu looks alike but I do think so… just look at their hair closely also the length of their hair are exact the same and they both tied the same too.

**Spicy Shani**

**furin-a **

**Anonymous**

**Maeye**

**PINKSISA**


	7. Phase007:Flunk Joke

**I Hate What I Hate**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** I have nothing else to say but… Hoping that you all have a great time. I'm really tired of these days since I'm only a second year high school then I'm turning a third year… Time flies fast, isn't it? Anyhow I'm happy that there are some people who seem to be enjoying about Shinn and Kira being overprotective brother from my 6th chapter. I also find it so funny and I'm much enjoying writing like that.

**Phase 007: Flunk Joke**

In some room of an apartment, Sting was lying on his bed with his right arm over his eyes. His expression was either pissed or ashamed on something that he shouldn't have opened his mouth to anyone.

"Geez! Why did I agree them to help me in the first place?" Sting whined sarcastically.

**-Past**

"_Oi Sting!" Someone called Sting. "You're lacking off again."_

"_No I wasn't." Sting argued with sarcastic tone._

_The spiky light green haired lad was talking three of his friends who also go on to the same college school to him. They were Shani Andras the one with light green hair that had his bangs covers his left eye who is interest on listening music; Cotho Buer with light pink hair with interest on playing video games, and Orga Sabnak with short yellow green hair, who is only interested on reading novels._

"_Yeah! Yeah! We knew you were thinking of that girl." Clotho smirked._

"_Which girl you guys referring to?" he glared at his friends._

"_Come on Sting Dude you know whom we were referring to." Shani smirked._

"_The older Hawke's younger sister, that girl we're talking about." Sting exclaimed._

_Sting gagged out of his sprite drink then he felt his spirit was fading away from his body. Shani, Clotho and Orga stared at their friend with weird expression seeing him like that. Then Sting glared at his three friends angrily as flames were bursting in his eyes._

"_Are you three blind? Sure I treated Mey like my sister but what makes you think so?" Sting yelled at them with crimson shade on his face._

"_SEE! We knew you have a thing to that cute younger Hawke." Orga smirked again. "We noticed you were glaring at that Auel guy when he was talking to her."_

"_Also that proves out you're interested on her." Clotho pointed out._

_The spiky light green haired guy blushed slightly. "Shut up…" he told them irritated._

"_Come on man tell us that you do have the thing." He elbowed at the spiky green haired lad's arm._

"_Okay… you got me guys." He surrendered in defeat. "You three sure have sharp eyes."_

"_Hey we're friends aren't we?" Shani smiled at his pal. "So do you got any plans to court her yet?" _

_Once more Sting gagged out of his drink after hearing Shani's question. He grabbed Shani's shirt and form his hand into fist threatening him luckily Clotho and Orga were there to held him down preventing anymore violent act in front of their school. Shani was relief as Sting lets go of his shirt._

"_Man why are you getting violent all the sudden, Sting dud. We just want to know if you have the plan." He explained him, "Also it would be waste if you don't make a move any guys could go after the younger Hawke."_

"_Hmm… maybe I should court her." Sting thought. "But I have no idea."_

"_No sweat my pal we three have good tips." He glee. "It may be helpful to make it a success!"_

"_Something tells me that it's not good." He whispered softly_

**-End of past**

The spiky light green haired lad winced recalling the events that he and his three friends then he started to go on nuts as he started to throw things

"I knew I should have shut my damn mouth! DARN IT!" he yelled out

-In Asuka residence

No adults were around in the Asuka residence only the two siblings… Mayu and Shinn. They were making dinner together in different assignments to make it easier for them to do it. While they were done making it they set the food in the table then ate them.

"You know Oniichan. I think I kind of like your school." The young female Asuka commented.

Shinn nearly choked as he drank the water. "Oh no… Asuka… you're not thinking on coming to my school everyday." He shouted. "There's no way I'd let you come and the guys check you out."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mayu. You shouldn't come to my school. There might be perverts lurking on you…" Shinn warned her.

"You're so mean, Oniichan." Mayu puffed her cheeks.

"Hey I'm your big brother and that's what I intend to do. Also Mum and Dad would think the same thing." He told her.

"Still." She argued, "That doesn't mean you have to protect me all the time!"

"That's because it's a brother's job to protect his sister." He replied in sarcastic tone.

Mayu sighs again. "Anyway… I'm going to the concert." She announced.

"Since when?" he asked her.

"None of your business… I'm going to her concert tomorrow." She told him. "Butterfly Goddess if you knew."

Alas Shinn wasn't listening to his sister's words at all. "If you're going then I'm going as well too." He decided. "I'll have my hands to those guys whoever touch you."

After having a discussion between brother and sister, Shinn started to smirk so evilly as he took out the notebook from his bag as he reads it that he got the tips from Kira. His eyes were twinkling and he laughs so evil, which causes Mayu to stay away from him feeling bad air.

"_Why do I have him as a brother…"_ Mayu whispered softly.

* * *

The next day it was a beautiful day again as Meyrin's class was having their PE. The young Hawke sister was sitting under the tree unwillingly to join the activities so all she did was just watching them play. Not just she was sick or something it was just shyness.

"I still can't do it…" Meyrin whispered as she held her knees together. "Oneesama was much better than I do."

Just as PE was finally done, Meyrin quickly goes to the changing room and changed her PE uniform back to her normal clothes. And then she went out of the room and goes to the building. Before she goes in there she bumped into her older sister.

"So how you doing, lil' sis?" Lunamaria asked her curiously.

"I did well." Meyrin smiled with a fake smile. "Well I'd better get on to class now. Don't wanna be late." She said

Before the older Hawke sister could even say another word to her sister although Meyrin had already walked so fast away from. Lunamaria stared at her sister with concern look on her face. Back to the younger Hawke sister, she was already heading her way to the Home Economics room, and then she noticed one certain spiky light green haired was standing while he was carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"Sting? What are you doing here?" Meyrin asked him curiously.

"Ermm… I came here to visit you… here's the flowers." He said.

Sting literally gave the flowers to the younger Hawke sister yet he was shaking it nervously. Meyrin looked at the senior's shy face then she gave him a cute smile and took the red roses acceptingly. The older guy flushed his face as he scratches his head nervously toward his friend.

"Thanks." Meyrin smiled at her friend.

Away from Meyrin and Sting, Auel happens to pass by. He saw the older guy was giving a beautiful bouquet to the younger sister Asuka. Looking at it he felt a strong jealousy on Sting's move toward Meyrin yet he did not show his feelings in front as he hurriedly ran out to the different direction going to the school's rooftop. Just as he reached there alone, he held the screen with force.

"**DAMN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" **He yelled. "I'm not interested on that younger Hawke."

Auel continues to tighten his grip to the screen, as he wanted to clench it harder than he could until he could no longer grip it much as he lets go of it then he sat down on the floor. He never moves an inch as he stares at the beautiful blue sky then he felt a strong wind was blowing through him.

"Was it really possible?" he thought. "I've always admired the other one. Why is it?"

* * *

"Umm… Cagalli?" Lacus called her friend nervously, "Do you know the girl name of Flay Allster?"

The blonde twin girl gagged out of her drink surprisingly, **"FLAY ALLSTER? THAT WITCH? SHE'S AN EVIL GIRL, LACUS!" **Cagalli shouted angrily.

"Yeah… from what I heard she's really evil. She can lure any guys whom she likes and do anything." Miriallia said with a twitch of her temple. "I know she studies here too but let me warn you… DO NOT NEAR HER."

"Wow I'm impressed what you said." Neline awed while staring at Miriallia.

"I guess you already met her." Lunamaria guessed. "By the way I saw she was flirting your twin brother, Cagalli."

"**SHHHHEEE WHHHAAAAAT?"** the blonde haired girl screamed all her might which causes ear pain.

"**YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM LIKE THAT, CAGALLI!"** Neline pleaded while she holds both of her ears.

"Anyhow… close that damn topic." Lunamaria pouted then she noticed they were staring at her strangely. "What?"

"Never knew you uses foul language." The long black haired girl pointed out.

The older Hawke sister blushed at the comment. "Well… excuse me but I only uses it temporary." She said.

Neline sighs softly. "So we separate from here now, girls? I mean we have different class." She pointed out. "I'll see you later."

Away from the girls as they parted their ways to their next class, Yzak was inside of the school building watching behind the classroom's window as he was watching or looking for certain someone around the school ground. Then an evil smirk forms in his lips as he clenches his right hand into fist.

"_That Heine didn't come to school this mean there's no trouble."_ Yzak smirked happily. _"Now there's no irritating guy to fool me."_

"Why are you smirking like that, Yzak?" Shiho asked him tint of irritation.

"Nothing." He lied. _"Now I can have my teasing fun to Shiho."_

As the platinum-silver haired lad was grinning evilly and dark aura were forming around him like an evil spirit was lurking or trying to posses his body. Shiho noticed it yet she felt a cold shiver around her as she also sees the creepy of him.

"God… what's wrong with that guy?" she whispered irritated.

Athrun was trying to get Mia out of his tail since she has been following him for the past months, weeks and days ever since they've started their first school. The Lacus-alike girl was determining to win the navy blue haired lad's heart yet he wasn't interested on her. Then he found another nearby room that he could hide once more.

"Finally she's gone…" Athrun relief and sighs softly.

"Could you get off me?" Cagalli's voice told him.

The navy blue haired lad was surprise to hear loud girl's voice out of nowhere then he noticing that he felt something strange from below. He felt something soft below then he looked down and saw Cagalli with blushing face. Then he noticed he was literally at top of her he also blushed too.

"Sorry… I didn't mean

"It's okay at least Kira is not here or else he would definitely gone mad." She pointed out.

Athrun's face suddenly went blue and felt his spirit started to fade away when Cagalli mentioned Kira. He shivered as he imagined the twin lad's horrible face when it comes to torturing whoever touches or done anything to his sister. He definitely doesn't want to be the victim… then the twin girl noticed the navy blue haired lad's expression.

"Don't be a worry wart, Athrun. I'll make sure Kira won't kill you." She told him with a smile.

"I think I should be worry." Whispered the navy blue haired lad sacredly.

Cagalli sweat-dropped while she was staring at Athrun who was now feeling down and scared at the same time. She tried to cheer him up although she failed as the navy blue haired lad continues to mop and the dark auras were forming around his body. The twin girl sighs hopelessly.

"I really wish Kira wouldn't act so over-protective." She wished.

Far away from SEED Academy, in some Music Industry of some City, Tayuki was running in circles back and fort while she was half chewing her nails nervously. She was worried yet concern on something then she looks at the poster that was hanging over the wall then she started to scream manically, which causes the others scared at her reaction. Heine happens to be there as he leaned his back against the wall while he was watching Butterfly Goddess' manager gone rampage.

"You sure never get tired being a worry wart to that cute singer." Heine teased her.

"Of course I do! It's a manager's job to look after her!" she screamed at him. "By the way why are you here?"

The blonde/orange haired guy sighs. "Have you forgotten I have a record to do?" he reminded her. "Also I was here to coordinate for that newbie's concert."

"Oh right… why I forgot that." Tayuki thought.

The famous pop singer sighs again while looking at the poster that was hanging on the wall. Then he let out a secret smile pasting on his lips. The poster shows Butterfly Goddess' picture with note or announcing of her first concert.

"I wonder if Shiho knows about it too…" he thought.

* * *

Class finally over… the girls were waiting for the boys minus Heine to arrive as they stood or sat under their favorite tree. The long copper brown haired girl felt unease, as she seems to be forgetting. Until…

"By the way I forgot to tell you girls." Shiho announced

-a minute or two later

"**HE'S HAVING A CONCERT TONIGHT?"** Cagalli gasped.

"Actually Cagalli it's tomorrow night." Shiho corrected her. "He's a special guest for the newest singer."

"Which artist you were referring about?" Neline asked her curiously

"Butterfly Goddess if you knew." The long copper brown haired girl replied.

"Oh her… I have her album. All of her songs were terrific." Lacus smiled.

"What are you girls talking about?" Kira's voice asked them.

The girls turned their heads to the direction where Kira's voice was located then they saw Dearka, Athrun, Auel, Yzak, Rey, and Shinn together with the male twin. Yzak noticed a small paper flier of a concert with the name of Butterfly Goddess also Heine too. He felt the strong anger seeing the singer male's name. Shinn also noticed at the flier that Shiho was holding.

"Are you going to the concert tomorrow night?" Shinn asked them.

"Yeah we were just talking minutes ago." Lunamaria replied. "Wait you're going there too?"

"Well kind of but I don't know where I could buy the tickets." He shrugged. "Speaking of it I have not seen Stellar."

"I suppose she's kind of late." Miriallia guessed. "But it's unusual for her to be late."

"Nee, Oneechan." Meyrin's voice boomed out.

Lunamaria gasped when she heard her sister's voice. "Woah! Don't sneak up like that, Meyrin." Shouted the older Hawke sister.

"I've been calling you over and over but you didn't hear me." Reply the younger Hawke sister then she noticed the flier too. "I didn't know her concert would be tomorrow. I guess she's really popular."

Lunamaria eyed at her little sister curiously as Meyrin was also staring at the flier. She literally had no idea her sister was also listening to the newly singer yet for her she have not heard or even listen to Butterfly Goddess' music. Later on, Stellar appeared as she was gasping to catch her breath.

"It's about time you came, Stellar." Said Lunamaria.

"Sorry, I overslept." Stellar replied then she noticed the flier too, "Were you guys planning to go her concert?"

"Yeah but we have not seen Heine if he knows where we could get the ticket." Said Dearka.

"You're coming too, boys?" Cagalli asked the boys and the others.

"Well… we have free time tomorrow so it'll be best that we hang out together." Athrun suggested. "Don't you think it'll be cool?"

"On the contrary I guess it'll be much fun to have a group hang out." Lacus beamed excitedly.

"I agree with Lacus." Said Kira.

Shiho put her attention to the three remaining guys, Yzak, Shinn, and Rey. None of them gave out either yes or no then Shinn answered with a yes also Rey. Now Yzak was the only one left, the silver-haired lad was thinking really hard either he would join them or not. He has nothing to do tomorrow yet he wants to play his newest game on PS2 although part of him was urging him to go with them.

"Fine I'll go." Yzak answered

Everyone cheered, Cagalli was most excited to the trip the most among her friends. Athrun was staring at the over-excited blonde haired girl. AS they cheered together, Shinn noticed Stellar was the only one who didn't cheered on with them also she had a sad expression or more like nervous one that he had seen.

"IS there something wrong, Stellar?" Shinn asked her curiously. "You got something in your mind?"

Stellar snaps out of her mind and looks at the messy-raven haired lad, "Well… father is going to be out of town for Saturday and I… need to look after the house." She replied. "Sorry I can't go with you guys."

The messy-raven haired lad felt hurt at the magenta-eyed girl's answers yet he replied. "That's okay you do have a point. Guess it can't be help." He sighs

"But I'll try to get in." she convince with a smile.

"Then that would be great." Nicol smiled.

"Still where are we going to find the tickets?" Meyrin pointed out.

Then they all fell into silent when the younger Hawke sister replied. They all turned to Shiho and asks her how but all she replied she has no idea yet she also replied she has not asked Heine about it. Meyrin sighs sadly even for Lacus.

"Umm… I can ask my Uncle for the tickets." Said Stellar. "He also works for the Music Industry. Maybe he could get the tickets."

"Really? I didn't know your uncle is part of Butterfly Goddess' concert!" Neline gasped surprisingly.

"Well that solves the problem… right, Stellar?" Shinn smile at the magenta-eyed girl.

Stellar blushed at Shinn's smile yet she tried to hide her blush by bending her head down although Lunamaria had already saw it. She felt a hint of jealously rising up but she didn't dare to show it and pretended she didn't.

After the long or… short conversation they all left home, except for the beautiful magenta-eyed girl. Stellar walks her way up to the rooftop once more. Before she locks the door like she did from the last time, she looks around to check up if someone was there. Luckily there was no one so she locks it then she answered her phone and places it to her right ear.

"Yes what do you want?" she asked him.

"Hey Stellar." Greeted the familiar voice from the phone.

"Heine… are you checking me up again?" she said irritated.

"Of course not, Stellar I'm just worried on how our friends may find out your other identity." Heine told her. "I'm sure they're going to that place. Am I right?"

"Yes… your predictions right. They are planning to go there." she relied.

A small laugh was heard on the phone. "It's that so… what are you gonna do now?" he asked her in a tone of concern.

"I'll continue to play… that's all I have to do now." Replied the magenta-eyed girl. "I'm still not ready to tell them yet. You still won't tell them too, right?"

"Yeah…" he replied.

**End of Phase 007**

**Kairi:** Ahaha… I'm getting much hyper and I think I over do again. Auel is getting more confused to his feelings toward Meyrin even though he is in love to the other girl… just who in the world was he interested to anyway? Yes people siblings problem for Meyrin… everyone has one right? People expected to see the younger sibling to be great as the older one. Believe me or not I half knew of siblings' situation. On the next chapter shall be the concert of Butterfly Goddess and one of them will find out behind the butterfly mask of the mysterious singer.

First I'd like to thank to the reviewers…

**PINKSISA, Spicy Shani, Maeye, Anonymous, takari love, yzak and shiho fan, and furin-a**


	8. Phase008:The Concert

**I Hate What I Hate **

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** Finally I have this 8th chapter… it's hard to write it or even to think some good ideas for this one. It's hard you know… Also it's my summer vacation… Like I said before the person whom Stellar received was no other than Heine. Still May 23 is my 17th birthday! Wai! (dances around then stopped) Then again… that means many people will still think me as a college student 'cuz of my tall height… (cries a lot) **GOD I'M NOW A THIRD YEAR HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT! WHY AM I SO TALL? **Anyway please read...

**Phase 008: The Concert**

"Here are the tickets." Said Stellar.

The beautiful magenta-eyed girl gave an envelope that contains the concert tickets to Shiho. They're at some nearby convenience store that could take few minutes away to reach Shiho's house. The long copper brown haired girl took it gently from Stellar's hand.

"Thanks, Stellar. You're a great help. Do you want something back?" She smiled at her. "I mean for a payback for helping us get the tickets."

Stellar shook her head. "No you don't need to return something, Shiho. The tickets are free so I don't need the money." She told her.

"Okay then you don't mind if we get to eat something? I'm really hungry." She stated as her stomach rumbles so as the magenta-eyed girl's.

"Well… I guess it can't be that bad." The magenta-eyed girl blushed.

Two girls headed their way to some nearby restaurant, away from them Neline was walking alone while she was carrying a small plastic bag on her hands. Not only one plastic bag but also two heavy plastic bags. She had regretted to go alone just to buy the foods at the convenience store.

"I wish I should ask Okasan to come with me." Neline whined.

Neline continue to walk her way back home until she spotted a light blue haired lad was secretly watching at someone then he moves to one place and another still hiding. She looks at Auel with few sweat-drops were falling above her head.

"Auel? What are you doing here?" Neline asked him curiously then she saw whom he was staring at. "You have a crush on Luna's sister?"

The light blue haired lad blushed at Neline's comment. "No I don't, Neline. I'm just curious how a guy courts a girl." He replied.

Neline cocked her eye. "Right…" she said. "Anyway I need to get home as fast as I could. See you later night."

"Err… yeah." He replied while he was still looking at Meyrin and Sting. "See you."

"_Okay… maybe he does liked Meyrin…"_ she whispered. _"I better not tell Luna about this. Who knows she may keep on bugging him."_

**-Night came in the concert**

The gang has finally met at the spot where Heine and Butterfly Goddess were having the concert. As they arrived there they were quite surprised to see many fans were there. Some of them were wearing a t-shirt that was written 'I'm-A-Butterfly-Goddess-Fan' or 'Heine-Is-the-BEST' or many random with written or pictures of the two famous pop stars. It irritates Yzak when it comes to the famous blonde haired pop star's popularity.

In some private room somewhere at the backstage, Butterfly Goddess was looking at her reflection

"Butterfly Goddess." Heine called her. "Are you still nervous getting on the stage?"

"A little." She replied.

The blonde haired pop star could see her eyes behind her butterfly mask. "You're not thinking about the previous calls wasn't it?" he asked her. "I mean sure I discouraged you but I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to hurt you."

The newbie singer smiled gently at him. "It's okay, Heine. I already know you didn't mean to say that." She told him. "But that's not what I'm worried."

"… You're worrying about our friends, is that right?" he said as the newbie singer nodded her head. "Come on… You shouldn't worry much. Also I'm sure you will tell them sooner once you're ready." He encouraged her. "Isn't that right, Stellar?"

Butterfly Goddess or Stellar as Heine called her shot him a fierce and giving him the look that saying 'don't-you-ever-call-me-my-real-name-in-this-place'. The blonde pop star raised both his hands surrendering yet he still has his calm smile pasting on his lips. Then he turned away exiting the newbie singer's room.

"But let me remind you again. Do not let anyone get in your way. It's your will." He told her.

Back to the audience, Meyrin was getting a little uncomfortable closing to the crowds yet she had Lunamaria stands by her side and on her other side was Auel. The light blue haired lad was nervous as he secretly looked at the younger Hawke sister's left side. A minute later he spotted a familiar little girl that he knew and even for Shinn as he gasped shockingly to know.

"MAYU!" Shinn shouted. "Why are you here?"

"SHINN-NIICHAN? Why are you here?" Mayu asked him

"Funny I asked you first?" Shinn shot her a question look.

The young Asuka girl sighs irritated at her brother. "Have you forgotten last time that I'm going for her concert this night, Oniichan?" she pointed out.

"You did? Since when?" he demanded her.

"Mou… You're so hopeless Shinn-niichan." Sighed the young Asuka girl. "You never listen to me not even once."

Shinn glared at his little sister with a look written 'don't-call-me-stupid' yet Mayu pretended she didn't know she was looking at Lacus then chatted with her. The male Asuka grunted and looks away from his sister. He was observing to his surroundings seeing the others were talking or waiting impatiently for the opening

"I don't see Stellar anywhere." Shinn stated out.

"WHAT? The concert has already started." Neline gasped.

The messy-raven haired lad was getting worried to the beautiful magenta-eyed girl, he looked around to his surrounding trying to find any certain girl with short blonde hair and pairs of magenta eyes but he found no one only he sees girls with long or short blonde hair no any similar he knew. Before Shinn was about to get out of the crowd, he suddenly stopped as he saw

"**HELLO EVERYONE! SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING!"** Butterfly Goddess and Heine greeted their fans, which causes a loud cheering for them.

"Uwa! She looks cute!" Auel exclaimed as he stares at the young female artist admiringly

"Down there Auel!" they hissed the light blue haired lad like a dog.

And the concert finally started with a loud cheering from the fans in the crowd many were holding a banner saying 'We-Love-You-Butterfly-Goddess or Heine' some were written in 'You're-the-best'. Heine and Butterfly Goddess started to sing their hit songs in solo and with duo. The blonde haired pop star lad sang his songs **_White Breathe_**, **_Invoke_**, **_Ignited_**, and hit greatest hit **_Zips_**. For Butterfly Goddess she sang **_'Find The Way'_**, **_'Believe'_**, **_'Realize'_**, and **_'Tomorrow's Way'_**. Again the crowds cheered again when the two great singers sang **_'Moment'_** together.

_**mekurumeku ginga no naka de **_

_**sono kokoro takuri **_

_**yosetemu**_

_**futari tada hoshi wo miagete **_

_**ano toki no sora no **_

_**iro wo kasaneteru**_

_**taisetsu na koto wasurete shimawanai de itai**_

_**kegare wo shiranu kokoro**_

_**megurikuru kisetsu no naka de **_

_**kono hoshi ga kiesaru **_

_**toki ni wa**_

_**kokoro goto zero ni modoshite **_

_**shounen no hitomi de **_

_**mitsumete**_

_**futari mata ano yume no hate **_

_**arukidasu tsunaida **_

_**te wo hanasazu ni…**_

As both singers faded their voice on the last one, Heine took one last look at the audiences then he walked away from the newbie singer and place himself in the keyboard. The fans began to wonder what the famous blonde pop star was doing in the keyboard.

"Now I will sing a new song that I compose myself. Heine will be playing the keyboard." Butterfly Goddess announced. "It's called **_Shinkai no Kodoku_**."

_**kanashimi wo oshiete... **_

_**hitomi wo tojite itara kanashimi mo mienai to **_

**_nukumori shirazu ni ireba kizutsuku koto mo nai to_**

Everyone including Yzak turned his or her heads looking at Athrun as he was staring at Butterfly Goddess who still sings emotionally. The navy blue haired lad was not captivated to the singer's beauty but to her song. His mind began to visualize hearing the song. He suddenly remembers his childhood past sad and happy times. He felt hurt recalling them then Kira places his hand to Athrun's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Her songs were quite sad indeed." Kira agreed.

"Now I understand why she is so popular." Rey whispered. "Her voice was quite emotive to all her songs."

"You think so?" Lunamaria asked.

_**tooku de shizuka ni hikaru yasashii fune ga hitotsu **_

_**sakamaku nageki wo nosete mune no nanima ni kieru **_

_**shiranai hazu no nukumori mo naze **_

_**sagashite madou unabara **_

_**sazanami yurameite, inochi no fune wa yuku yo **_

_**hoshi hitotsu mienai namima wo koete susumu yo **_

_**kurayami no mukou ni **_

_**anata no koto shika mienai **_

_**itsuka miteta namima shizukesa no hou e **_

_**umi no soko ni kieta yasashisa no hou e **_

_**aishiau mirai wo tashika ni shitteiru no **_

_**kanashimi wo kono te ni torimodosu sono toki made **_

_**nido towa konai ima **_

_**anata no koto shika mienai**_

Shiho, Neline, Lacus, Kira and Rey nodded their heads in agreement. Lunamaria turned her attention to Shinn then she noticed he was staring at the newly singer full of interest. As she looks further to his raging red eyes, she turned her head to Butterfly Goddess and felt another tint of jealousy.

As the newbie singer finally finishes her song the crowd went wild and cheers for her. Butterfly Goddess smiled at again to her fans and waves at them later on Heine went back to the newbie singer and sang another duet song this time they're singing **_'Pride'_**.

_**Kagayaku hikari ga terashi**_

_**Bokura wo ima yobi okosu**_

_**Hibikiau oto wo tate**_

_**Kizamu kono basho kara**_

_**Towa ni shinji tsuzukete**_

_**Naki tsukareta jibun wo hanate**_

_**Inori wa ima tsuujiru sa dakara**_

_**Ugokidashita mirai he to susume**_

_**Michi wa hateshi naku tsuzuku mada mada**_

_**Nozomu nara te ni irero**_

_**Azayaka ni kagayaite iro**_

The concert finally comes to an end as Heine and Butterfly Goddess exits at the backstage, the crowds soon exits the concert still cheering on their favorite pop stars. Only our heroes were left in the audience, later on Heine appeared to pick them up meeting the newest singer. Auel was mostly excited as he fixes his hair. But when they've arrived the private room where the newbie singer was they saw only chairs…

"How come she's not here?" Miriallia and Meyrin asked Heine

"Oh boy not again." Heine sighed softly. "She's really shy when it comes meeting her fans. I guess we'll have to meet her some other time."

"Ehhh? I was looking forward to get her autograph…" Mayu whined while she was holding her copy of Butterfly Goddess' cd.

"Hey does anyone seen Shinn?" Lacus asked them curiously.

"That's odd he's behind us." Athrun thought.

"You don't think he got lost… right?" Dearka asked.

"I think it's possible." Rey stated calmly.

Neline and Nicol looked at the calm long blonde haired lad curiously. "What makes you say that, Rey?" they chorused together.

The long blonde haired bishounen just shrug his shoulders. "Just a feeling I guess." He replied.

As Shinn was trying to find his way to the VIP room yet his mind was off to another world and focusing about the song that he heard it from the stage when Butterfly Goddess sang with Heine. The song that he was preoccupied was the last song that she sang the **_'Shinkai no Kodoku'_**.

"I've known that song before…" Shinn whispered. "I've seen it from Stellar's music notebook. That song was written by Stellar but how come Butterfly Goddess had that song too?

Away from the dazzling minded messy-raven haired lad, Stellar was also in the backstage she was wearing in her simple white shirt and blue jeans covering her blue and white sneakers. She was in a hurry to get in there without even looking her way until she suddenly bumped into Shinn.

"Stellar you've finally came. Where have you been?" asked the messy-raven haired lad.

The magenta-eyed girl was busily rubbing her head softly and still muttering _'ow'_ as Shinn observed her well. He could see Stellar was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt, Capri blue pants and a pair of white sneakers with blue stripes. He looks relief when he saw her again but then something caught his attention as he noticed the butterfly mask was lying on the floor next to the magenta-eyed girl. It was the same mask that the newbie singer wore when he saw her.

"You're Butterfly Goddess… Stellar." Shinn gasped surprisingly.

"Yes… I mean no!" Stellar shouted.

Shinn continues on staring at Stellar as she was waving her hands over her and trying to look for words then he looked down to the direction where the mask was lying. The magenta-eyed girl noticed his gaze was in different direction then she follows up and then she noticed the butterfly mask was next to her.

"Looks like the gigs are up." Stellar whispered sadly.

"Why are you hiding it from us, Stellar?" Shinn asked her curiously. "And your fans?"

Stellar looked at his ruby eyes white sad smile on her lips. "I'm doing it it's because so I could live normally. I thought it would be better to use my stage name rather than my real name." She explained to him. "I just like to sing and share my talents to them that's all."

"So you mean…" he whispered. "You wanted to sing that's all?"

Stellar took one nod still looking at the messy-raven haired lad. "But now I'm discovered I guess I'll have to stop singing." She sighed sadly. "At least I get to enjoy being a singer."

"Don't worry… I won't tell them." He told her.

"Promise?" she said.

Shinn nodded his head with a smile. "Promise. We should go where the others are I'm sure they're probably wondering where we are now." He said.

Back in Heine's private room in the backstage with everyone, the famous pop star was getting all itchy and nervous as he secretly glances around his surrounding finding someone yet none. He was also nervous yet he tried his best to keep on talking with them.

"It was awesome how you and Butterfly Goddess sang together!" Mayu exclaimed excitedly

"Hey Heine do you know what's Butterfly Goddess' real name?" Kira and Lacus asked him

"_Crap! I knew they would ask that question."_ Whispered the pop star. "Umm… I haven't known yet in fact no one in the company knows her real name." He replied.

"Ohh… that's too bad." Sighed Miriallia sadly.

"Isn't that a little irritating if someone was hiding their appearance in public?" Lunamaria asked with sarcastic tone.

"You don't know well enough of her reason, Luna." Heine hissed at the older Hawke sister. "She wears it because she still lacks her courage to face other people using her real appearance. That's why she has to hide."

Everyone stare at the famous pop star singer with surprising look at his serious words especially for Shiho, as she didn't expect he would answer that. Lunamaria quickly shuts her mouth then hung her head down with guilt to her words.

"So what do you think of our performances?" Heine asked them with a smile.

"It was superb, Heine! You and Butterfly Goddess were awesome singing together!" Shiho exclaimed excitedly. "But I liked the other song **_Zips_** the best."

Heine looked at the over-excited Shiho as she was staring at him admiringly probably thinking about his performances from the stage. Knowing how cute her reaction he held her hands together and looks at her gaze handsomely of course that made the others uncomfortable or either excited seeing his reaction.

"That song… I composed it for you." He said as his emerald green eyes sparkled.

"Heine…" she whispered.

Then Yzak breaks them apart with an enormous vein popping on his head. "Will you stop making such a scene Heine!" he hissed him angrily.

"Again… why are you so worked out, Yzak?" the pop singer sighed irritated at the silver haired lad.

Once more Yzak and Shiho started another bicker… leaving the others to watch they're minor arguments. Kira just stared confusedly on their relationship also at Heine's reaction to the two's quarrels. Later on, they heard the door creaking opening they turned around and saw Shinn entered and behind was Stellar.

"Hiyya everyone. Did 'ya miss me?" Stellar chirped happily.

"Stellar! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Cagalli screamed as she hugs the magenta-eyed girl.

"Pl-e-ase… don't… ki-ll… me… yet." She gasped between her breaths.

Cagalli stopped from what she was doing then she let go of her arm. Stellar finally had her life back as she gave out two or more while Shinn was rubbing her back just in case she won't easily die. The older Hawke sister was secretly looking at the messy-raven haired lad as Rey noticed her glances but he keeps quiet

"So what took you?" Auel asked her curiously.

"Sorry I was in the other crowds and I couldn't get in so fast with so many people." She explained.

"But you still watched the show right?" Meyrin asked her.

Stellar nodded her head and smiled at them.

"Big Sister Stellar! I'm glad to see you again!" Mayu exclaimed happily as she hugged the magenta-eyed girl.

"Since when did Mayu start calling 'Big sister' to Stellar?" Neline asked Shinn curiously.

The messy-raven haired lad gave his expression of 'how-should-I-know' look. Then she looked at the green haired lad who also gave a shrug. Neline goes back looking at Mayu as she was still hugging the magenta-eyed girl. Stellar just smile at the young female Asuka as he pats her head.

"I'm guessing Mayu has two role models." Kira whispered to Lacus.

"I agree." Smiled the pink haired goddess.

"Well… I'm happy I don't have one." Athrun muttered softly yet Cagalli heard him.

"You don't like having someone become your role model, huh? I understand how you feel." She told him as she pats his back softly.

Heine watched and observed the magenta-eyed girl chatting with their friends he secretly smiles in his mind. Then he turned his attention to the quarreling Yzak and Shiho and managed to break their fight by placing his arm around the long copper brown haired girl playfully again causing the platinum-silver haired lad irritated at his actions.

**Phase 008 End**

**Kairi:** Ehe… I include some of my favorite some songs and the titles in this chapter of course they're all from Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny except for **_Tomorrow's Way_** it belongs to **YUI**. As you could see some songs that Heine sang in solo belongs to my fave j-pop **T.M.Revolution**, he is the one who sang them all also voiced behind Heine. Sorry but like I said before only one person who will discover the newbie singer's identity also this is only the beginning of love. Also the song that Stellar sang was her image song that appears when Shinn and Stellar were stranded in a cave. Believe me or not it was her song. I loved her song and it fits perfectly to the mood. Here's the translation of her song.

**Teach me sadness... **

**"If you closed your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness." **

**"If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain." **

**I can't recall that gentle voice **

**In the depths of my mourning heart. **

**Someone is calling me from my forgotten past,**

**Asking me when I will take sorrow into my hands again. **

**At this moment that will never come twice, **

**You are all I can see. **

**A little ship glitters silently in the distant, alone. **

**Swept away by a torrent of grief, it disappears under the waves of my heart. **

**Why do I search the ocean depths aimlessly, **

**For the warmth that I should not have known. **

**Swaying with the ripples, the ship of life sails on. **

**Though no stars can be seen, it overcomes waves and advances on. **

**Beyond the darkness, **

**You are all I can see. **

**The waves that we saw are flowing towards serenity, **

**Flowing to the kindness that disappeared underwater. **

**I know that there's a future where we will love each other. **

**Until I take the sorrow back into my hands again, **

**At this moment that will never come twice, **

**You are all I can see.**

Well… Now I'd like to thank the FF reviewers to my 7th chapter.

**Furin-a, Blitz12, animeboy-12, takari love, cagalli20, eternityforever, yzak and shiho, SacredBlade, Anonymous, yzak and shiho fan, and Lacus 18**

Thanks again... I'll see you next time.


End file.
